Ancient Remedies
by ratgirl407
Summary: House/Kagome.His world full of liars is turned upside down when a young Japanese woman arrives. No, she isn't a doctor, but a patient to receive treatment,Greg House isn't so sure she is on her way to being cured. He sets of to unravel her mysterious life
1. First Symptom: Discoloration

Author Note: I thought it would be fun to write a House/ Kagome fic. RainLily13 mentioned I should try my hand at it, so I gave it a shot.

Every symptom, medication, and illness I mention in here is 100% true; I have done hours and hours of medical research to get everything exactly right. If you want to give a shot at what illness Kagome has, review, and if you get it right, I will mention you in the next author note!

Lindsey

House MD/ Inuyasha crossover  
Pairing: Kagome/ Greg House

Summary: His simple would full of liars and predictable people is suddenly turned upside down when a young Japanese woman arrives at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. No, she isn't a doctor, but a patient, there to receive treatment for her illness, which has lasted many years. Everyone thinks she is on her way to being cured, but after spending time with the woman, Greg House isn't so sure. He sets off to unravel the mystery of that which is Kagome Higurashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, House MD, the illnesses, medication, or anything else I mention in this story. I don't own anything at all.

* * *

Ancient Remedies

Chapter 1: First Symptom: Discoloration

He leaned back in his chair, remote in his hand while he watched television. The children were taking care of the patient. The one he had oh so brilliantly cured.

He stopped flipping through channels when his vivid blue eyes caught the familiar scene of General Hospital. Though he had seen the particular episode he decided to let his mind rot with more television. While he watched the flashing pictures on the screen he heard his door open.

"House" came the voice of Cuddy "I heard you cured your patient". She walked into the room and stood before his desk watching him with hawk-like eyes.

House only glanced her way for a moment before ignoring her and turning the volume up on his television. "Nope", his lips popped at the end of the word. "He died actually" he snidely remarked ignoring Cuddy and her very conservative look that day, was it too much to ask for a scantily clad Cuddy? At least for a day?

His blue eyes moved her way when she spoke up. "I said I would humor you" she remarked bringing her hands to rest on his desk, her body leaning over just slightly to make a point. If she had worn a low cut blouse that day he could have seen her breasts. Apparently it was too much to ask for.

She continued to glare at him "You had told me you were too busy with this case" Cuddy mentioned, her eyes flashing to the white board for a moment. "I wanted you to do clinic duty, but I would humor you until this case was over" she explained, as though she was speaking with a child. "Now it is over, so I want you down doing your hours".

"You know me" House commented looking away from his soaps to her face. "I care" he replied, mock sincerity lingering in his voice. "I want to make sure I do my job until the end, and every one of my patients walks out of this hospital alive and healthy" House listed off ignoring his boss to focus on a hot nurse in one of the scenes.

Cuddy only rolled her eyes at him before retuning to previous position standing straight. "An hour" she stated giving him the ultimatum "if you're not down there in an hour I'm taking your television" she threatened before turning around and walking back out of his office.

House smirked at her back; he had won the battle. He let a sarcastic laugh escape before reaching into his pocket and popping the lid of his Vicodin with his thumb. Letting a few pills fall into his left hand he lifted it up to dry swallow the pills.

House closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the pain in his right leg. Life was a bitch sometimes.

* * *

She was wheeled into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital; it was much different than the Japanese hospitals that she had to stay at over the years. "Souta" she spoke her brother's name.

"Yes?" he questioned from behind her.

She looked up to her twenty four year old brother. Herself being just over thirty, wow the time buzzed past them. It seemed like she could remember traveling in the past, and her brother enjoying his soccer games on weekends. "I could take it from here, you don't have to baby me" she joked, but she still allowed him to push her wheelchair for her.

"If I allowed you to take it from here" he mentioned turning a corner slowly "you would never make it to your room with all the new people to talk to and new places to see" her brother laughed lightly. "You know mom would kill me if I let something happen to you".

Kagome smiled up at him, he really grew up since she became sick. He was much more cautious when around her, though he really didn't need to be. He even stepped up to the plate, so to speak, and offered to take her to America while their mother stayed in Japan.

Souta got a job in the states, he worked with the gaming industry now; it was really no surprise to her though. Her little brother ended up getting a nice offer for a job, where he even had his own office. He knew she would be lonely and bored if her little brother moved, so he set out to find a hospital close by and set it up so she could go along with him.

He even went as far as to visit the hospital before they moved out to America. Souta had taken care of everything for her. "So what now?" she asked him as he turned another corner, going into a clinic area.

"We need to go see the Dean of Medicine here, a Dr. Cuddy," her brother stated "She is a very kind person, she will make you feel comfortable here Kagome" he stated moving towards a glass door.

Kagome playfully pushed the first door open so they could wheel into the room, her fingerprints marking up the glass on the door entertaining her to a point.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Cuddy" Souta replied to the secretary just outside of the office that they were to go into.

Kagome took the time to study the woman in the office. She had dark curly hair, half of it pulled back while she left the rest of it down. It looked like the woman was extremely busy, or at least annoyed, since she seemed to be ruffling papers furiously.

"Mister Higurashi correct?" the blond woman easily let the name roll off her tongue. With that she looked up to Souta to see him nod at the woman that he was indeed the person she had mentioned. "Dr. Cuddy is expecting you" she mentioned shifting her eyes to her boss for a moment "you can just go in any time" she concluded as she went back to whatever she had previously been working on.

"Thank you" Kagome tested her English out. Souta had learned the language in college so he knew it pretty well. She dabbled in the foreign language a bit when she traveled back in time, and while she spent many hours at the hospital. This was the first time she could put it to good use.

Souta wheeled her forward and she slowly pushed the door open so they could make it into the room. This caused the woman behind the desk to snap to her door, an angry expression was on her face but it instantly drained when she saw who was now in her office.

"Hello Mr. Higurashi" she easily replied recognizing him. "This must be your sister," the woman mentioned looking in her direction.

Kagome looked up to the woman, she was quite beautiful. "Hello" she spoke up to greet the American woman "I'm Kagome" she smiled before raising her right hand to greet the woman. Not at all embarrassed about the colored patches on her skin that didn't quite match her skin tone.

The woman smiled and shook her hand; obviously pleased with the woman's outgoing behavior "I'm Lisa Cuddy" she introduced herself to the girl. "So" she drawled out motioning the male sibling to sit on one of the chairs. "You wanted to continue your treatment here then?" she questioned the girl.

Kagome nodded her head, understanding the English fairly well "Yes" she responded. "My brother was moving here, and I wanted to come along, but I still have a few months left" she mentioned referring to her treatment.

Dr. Cuddy only nodded before walking over to her desk to get something. She reached for a manila folder, most likely her medical records in it. "Your previous physician faxed us that you took your medication while you stayed home, why the change?" she asked them, curious as to why this woman would want to stay in a hospital when she could stay at home.

Before Kagome could speak up, Souta had already started to answer, "I can't be home watching her all the time when I have a job; back in Japan our mother could make sure she didn't hurt herself. We all think it would be better if she stayed here to finish up treatment" he easily spoke. Kagome nodded in agreement, even though Souta had wanted her to stay with him, she had no qualms about staying in a hospital since it was a lot more interesting in a hospital than it was in the dark apartment he rented. She could chat with people, see other patients, and be more independent than she could sitting around waiting for her brother to get back from work.

"That makes sense" Lisa Cuddy replied looking over the woman's records. With what she had it made complete sense. "Alright then, since everything was prepared before hand" the American woman replied "I can show you to your room".

She led the two siblings out of her office and directed them to the elevator. Her heels clip clacked on the tile floor behind them. Souta pushed his sister to the elevator doors, where she pushed the up button.

"We have a nice room for you on the second floor, everything is set up for your stay" Dr. Cuddy continued to speak while they waited for one of the elevators to open.

"Sounds great" Kagome piped up, enjoying the stay already.

The ding of the elevator let them know that the doors were going to open. When they did, however, there was a man standing in there, blocking their path.

"There you are" the man drawled out looking right at Dr. Cuddy. "Wanted to let you know I can't do my hours today. I have a date to get ready for" he paused looking right at the dark haired doctor "and by 'date' I actually meant hooker" he snidely remarked, his blue eyes glancing to the two Japanese siblings for only a moment.

"Excuse us" Cuddy politely said before she looked back at the older man. Immediately she grabbed onto the man, pulling him away from the siblings, so she could speak with him privately.

Kagome continued to stare at him; he looked older than she was, maybe mid forties. There was a little facial hair, borderline of being called a beard. He dressed in an old t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers; included with the ensemble was a cane that he had gripped in his right hand. She continued to look at Dr. Cuddy while she harshly spoke to the man.

He looked bored to say the least; he stared at anything else besides the woman who was lecturing him. She was instantly curious about the man, he didn't look like a patient, by the way Dr. Cuddy was fighting with him, but he didn't look like he actually worked at the hospital either.

"Later today, after I get settled into my office, I will come and bring you some things" Souta replied bending down so he was even with her. "I'm only going to be twenty minutes away, so you can call if you need something any time".

"Don't worry" she waved a hand in his direction, brushing off the comments that he had made "I'll be fine". Kagome smiled at her brother "The doctors think I have only a year or two more before I can be on my own again. Then you and mom don't have to take care of me anymore" she reassured him.

"If you say so," he mentioned standing upright again. Just in time since Dr. Cuddy had made her way back over to them.

She pushed the button again, letting the doors open to the elevator once more. "I'm sorry about that" she replied allowing the siblings to enter through the doors, Cuddy following them shortly after.

The doctor pressed for floor two, with that the doors shut and she could feel them rise at a quick pace "It's fine" Kagome replied looking up to the woman. The doors opened and Souta pushed her onto the new floor. Cuddy followed them until they were all out onto the tile floor.

"You are right this way" she replied smiling at the two Japanese people, she walked down the hallway, past the other patient rooms. Kagome could see inside, all the other sick people, glass walls so she could look out at other people passing by. She would enjoy this hospital; it beat out the ones she had to be in, where there was only a small window, and four white walls surrounding her.

"Here we are" Dr Cuddy replied opening the sliding glass door to the room. It was bright inside, it looked like it was a single room; Souta must have required it.

She was wheeled in, and was placed next to the bed, Souta dropped her duffel bag. Her brother leaned down and looped his arm under her knees, while his other arm went behind her to hold onto her back. Souta gently lifted her up and placed her onto the bed with no problems. "You going to be fine for a while?" he asked in his native tongue to his sister, ignoring Dr. Cuddy as she looked to them out of light confusion.

"You need to go see your boss soon, I'll be fine Souta" Kagome replied lifting herself up a little using her arms. Her lower back was being supported by a few pillows, which allowed her to sit up.

He nodded giving her another look to make sure "Need anything for tonight aside from your other bags at the apartment?" he asked.

Kagome smiled happily "Bring me some real food maybe?" she more questioned him than requested.

"Alight" he agreed looking at her once more before turning back to Lisa Cuddy. "Anything else that needs to be handled?" he questioned the doctor.

Dr. Cuddy nodded simply "I just need to speak to you before you leave, only a few minor things" she stated being borderline out of the room, waiting for him to follow her.

Kagome looked at Souta for a moment, again thinking about the man who Dr. Cuddy was speaking with. One thing bugged her though, "Souta" she spoke up when he was about to leave.

Automatically he looked to his sister, though she required some help she was still his big sister, and required him to listen to her when she commanded it. "I'll be right out" he told Dr. Cuddy who only nodded and decided to check on her nursing staff, to let them know about the new resident. "Yes?" Souta asked turning back to Kagome.

She turned to her native tongue "What did that man mean by 'hooker'?" Kagome asked, testing the American word out. She could understand English, but that word seemed to escape her knowledge.

The expression on her little brother's face let her know that maybe she shouldn't have asked him that particular question. "Well" he drawled out, trying to put it into terms that she would understand. "Sometimes Americans often call…" the younger sibling paused and rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, almost enjoying how her little brother seemed so nervous "Yes?" he persuaded him to continue.

"It's like a prostitute, Americans sometimes call them by other names, like the word you heard" he rushed out, thankful they were not having this conversation in English, boy would they get some odd stares.

Kagome smirked slightly "Ahh" she purred thinking about the vulgar man who was being reprimanded by Dr. Cuddy. "Thanks Souta, you can hurry off to work and talk to Dr. Cuddy now" she happily spoke out, obviously all of her questions answered for now.

"Thank Kami" he muttered leaving her room to speak with the Dean of Medicine.

Kagome sat in her bed while she watched her brother leave. The windows allowed her to see out into the hallways, where nurses and other patients went back and forth. Immediately she found it interesting to watch as everyone walked by.

Souta ended up leaving her bag on the ground, an old duffel bag that held clothes, things to keep herself occupied, and necessities.

Kagome used her arms to push herself to the edge of the bed, when she got close enough she leaned over and grabbed onto the strap on the bag. "I don't need Souta all the time" she spoke to herself when she lifted the bag up onto her bed. Quickly checking to make sure she had no cuts on her hands from lifting the heavy object.

She looked past the window blinds to where a few nurses looked at her room, most likely in interest of the new patient.

Kagome unzipped the bag and reached in to get a thick hardcover book out. It seemed to all be written in Japanese. She carried her book everywhere, since she ended up not being able to walk because of the paralysis, she couldn't do much. In her spare time she got a book published, nothing huge, but a few bookstores carried it.

Of course she took her knowledge from traveling back in time with her, she wrote a non-fiction piece about the experiences she lived though, though to anyone else it would be considered fiction. Stories made up that she twisted into plots and characters. Though she did smudge the whole time traveling thing, she didn't include herself as a futuristic girl, but someone average in the past as well.

Kagome opened the book and glanced down at the writing she had spun to make a story. The girl, the one she based on herself, she could run and do all the things she used to be able to do. Then she ended up getting sick and those dreams were crushed, no longer could she travel back in time. Inuyasha would offer to carry her, but it would cause more problems if she got scrapped up or something small.

They settled for her staying in the future until she got better, but that was six years ago.

Thankfully Inuyasha would bring things from the past, things that could be sold for a rather large profit. It was his way of still protecting her. They ended up making quite a large sum of money from the objects over the years, assuring the Higurashi's that they would always be financially stable, even with the medical bills.

Kagome hummed out a tune while she glanced over the pages in her book, she dove into the world of adventure and mystery. This was the only way she could live like she had been, vicariously though a made up character.


	2. Second Symptom: Paralysis

Author Note!

I am so impressed someone guessed Kagome's illness after only one chapter! You are so intelligent VickyT, I really think you could be on House's team with that kind of differential diagnosis. Only two main symptoms and you got the illness. Though, if you know the show, you know there is always more than it seems.

Also I apologize if I have translations wrong in this chapter, I hate using online translators, but it was kind of needed, so if it is wrong let me know please! Also don't yell at me for getting them wrong, if they are, just politely correct me.

Lindsey

* * *

Ancient Remedies

Chapter 2: Second Symptom: Paralysis

Kagome smiled while she wrote down a simple English sentence on a piece of paper she had found. The nurses had checked up on her a while ago, and Souta had visited her shortly thereafter. Also she met the doctor who would be prescribing her medication while she stayed at the hospital.

It was later in the evening at this point, and now she was curious with what was actually outside of her room.

Kagome left the note on her pillow, and as gently as she could, slid herself to the side of her bed. Her wheelchair wasn't too far, so she could pull it over to the side of the bed. "Okay now for the hard part" she whispered to herself trying to get as much balance as she can before sliding into the wheelchair.

Her hands gripped onto the chair and she slid her butt to rest on the armrest for only a moment. Gently she was able to side into the wheelchair completely, only leaving her legs still resting on her bed.

Kagome frowned looking at her useless legs, the doctors had told her she could never walk again. She used to be able to fight demons, and run through the forests, now she was limited to a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

She used her hands to move her legs to rest on the wheelchair. She glanced to her makeshift sign sitting on her pillow 'be back in 20 min' was scribbled in poor handwriting.

Kagome chuckled at the sign; at least the nurses would know she would be back… eventually. Her hands ran across the metal that was meant to protect the hands from the wheels of the wheelchair. She should have put her gloves on, but she wouldn't be going very far, and the cool feeling eased her hands as she pushed to make the chair roll forward.

Once she made it to the sliding glass door she stopped for a moment to open it. She was smart though; Kagome poked her head out of her room and looked for any nurses wandering around. Seeing none she pushed her chair over the bump leading to the hallway.

The Japanese woman easily turned her wheelchair slightly so she could reach the sliding glass door to close it. With that she took off down the hallway towards the elevators. She glided down the tiled floor, only having to push her wheelchair at certain moments to keep up speed.

This was so much better than staying in Souta's apartment building; he couldn't race down a clear hallway in a speeding wheelchair like she could. Kagome placed her hands on the metal, to slowly bring her chair to a stop.

Kagome pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to open. When it did though, there seemed to be a doctor standing in it. Not wanting to wait for the next one, and feeling like he wouldn't tell the nurses where she was if they asked, Kagome entered it easily. The doors closed and she twisted herself around to she could face the doors, only checking once to make sure the first floor button was pushed.

She looked up to the doctor; he had brown wavy hair. Clean cut from the looks of his wardrobe. A white lab coat hung on his relatively in shape body; he was maybe around her age, a bit older most likely.

She was snapped from her inspection of the man when the bell on the elevator dinged. The doors opened, and she expected the man to walk out in front of her, but he merely smiled at her when she looked back up to him, as if he was waiting for her to leave first.

Kagome shrugged lightly and pushed out in front of him to exit the elevator. She paused for a moment looking at where she was.

"You need to get somewhere?" the man who she had been riding in the elevator with asked her.

Kagome used her right arm to swing the wheelchair around to meet him "The cafeteria?" she asked, a thick Japanese accent lingering in her voice.

The man let a soft smile appear on his face directed at her, "I am heading there as well" he replied motioning towards one of the hallways that led away from the central area.

As she rolled along with him she noticed she could feel someone's eyes on her. Most likely it was the doctor that was staying at the hospital late that night, since he was the only one in the hallway. Kagome's bright blue eyes looked up to the doctor "Yes?" she question, catching him off guard since he was indeed watching her.

The man seemed startled, but he still continued to lead in the direction they were going "I haven't seen many people with a pink wheelchair" he chuckled lightly looking at her personalized wheelchair.

Kagome also smiled, though it wasn't completely pink, some of the spots on the metal and wheels had the pink color. The rest of her chair was black, but she didn't want a normal average chair if she had to sit in it for the rest of her life. She was going to have as much fun as she could "I have matching pink gloves too" came her quick-witted response, turning a corner when he did as well.

"Stylish" he commented looking down to the girl in the wheelchair. "Here we are" he replied showing her the doors to the cafeteria.

Kagome nodded and pushed herself towards the doors, which the doctor then opened for her "Thanks" she simply replied, growing more confidant about her English. She had her first personal conversation with someone in America, nothing about her illness or medication, but more about simple topics.

Kagome paused for a moment before getting in line to get a juice and some fruit from the cafeteria. Her wheelchair had a small bag hanging from the side of her armrest, it held important things, like an old ID and some money incase she ever needed something.

Quickly she got a few American dollar bills out, it really wasn't too hard to understand the money situation, she had learned that much easier than the language to be truthful.

Kagome got in line right after the doctor that had helped her, she saw him grabbing some of the healthy choices, a salad and a few other things. Kagome continued along the line, picking out a small juice, since stupid Souta forgot to get her something good to drink when he brought some food for her. She also picked out an orange to eat.

Both items sat in her lap as she rolled up to the woman who was ringing up all the items. The doctor also paying for his food "Get hers as well" he tilted his head back to her.

Kagome was about to protest about the man paying for her, but he directed a charming smile her way "Thank you" she simply stated while he paid for everything.

"Would you care to sit with me?" he asked looking down at her.

Kagome tilted her head to look back up at him for a moment. Her head swept over the few others who were either grabbing a late night coffee or a meal. There wasn't any harm in talking with him, and it could be enlightening. "Sure" she replied looking back to him.

He nodded and led her to one of the tables in the middle of the room, himself pulling one of the chairs away so she could roll up to the table. "I believe we haven't been introduced properly" he replied sticking his hand out to greet her.

Kagome smiled at the kind doctor "Kagome Higurashi" she elegantly spoke her name while she reached out to shake his hand.

One thing that she was even more pleased with was that he ignored her oddly colored hand, "James Wilson" he said his name.

"You're a doctor" she observed looking at him again "I'm only taking a shot in the dark" she teased him when he grew confused at the obvious statement.

Wilson picked up his fork to start eating his salad "You would be correct" he replied before taking a bite of his salad, Kagome also starting to peel her orange. "I'm an Oncologist" he replied after chewing his food.

Kagome tilted her head puzzled by the new word "I'm sorry" she spoke in English "I don't understand the word…" she trailed off hoping he would comprehend that she didn't quite recognize the word with his American accent.

Realization seemed to find it's way to his eyes "I study cancer" he said simply, hoping she would understand that term "Where are you from?" he questioned her, not wanting to offend the woman by guessing, since she was obviously from Asian descent.

Kagome smiled at the question directed her way, she was also pleased by the new English word she understood. "I'm from Japan, I also knew an Oncologist at one of the hospitals there" she picked up the new word saying it as though she had lived in America her whole life.

He laughed in amusement enjoying the little Japanese woman's company "How long have you lived in America then?" he continued with the conversation.

Kagome frowned at this question; she hated using math in real life situations. Quickly adding the hours that she had been on American soil in her head, she arrived at an answer. "Fourteen hours" she lightheartedly replied knowing the doctor didn't expect to hear that sort of answer from her.

Wilson's eyes widened at how short of time she had been here, probably only arrived from plane then made her way to the hospital. "Your English is very good" he praised her, holding off on asking about her situation and why she was at the hospital. Even though he was so curious, if only House were here.

"Yours is as well" Kagome replied, enjoying the banter with the doctor. She was amazed with herself; she was speaking with someone so smart that they were doctor. Also he thought her English was very good. It seriously added to her confidence when speaking to more people.

Wilson laughed at the quick response, "Why thank you," he said in between chuckles. He watched as she smiled in his direction and ate a small piece of her orange. She had long black hair, much longer than most people of Asian descent. Her eyes were also an unnatural blue, but extremely beautiful. She also was thin, but not to the extent that most people who stayed in hospitals were. She looked healthy aside from the wheelchair and her other minor symptoms.

Kagome finished off half of her orange, still slightly full from the food that Souta brought her. She looked to Dr. Wilson; once she did though he looked down to his food. Kagome smiled sadly "You wonder why I'm in the wheelchair" she stated gaining his attention.

He looked almost guilty at staring. Kagome only smiled at him though, she was thankful that her disease didn't spread as bad as others who had it. It mostly had affected her feet and hands. Though the doctors told her she could never walk again, she would still look like a normal person.

He spoke up before she could respond though "I'm not going to ruin this nice dinner with unnecessary questions" he responded. Wilson finished the last of his small salad, while the small Japanese woman uncapped her drink. He then opened a bag of chips "Want one?" Wilson showed her the open bag, offering her one of his chips. Something he would never willingly let House have.

"Thanks again Dr. Wilson" she spoke formally while she grabbed for one of the chips.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a few salty chips to snack on "You in America alone?" he started up a new conversation, one away from why she was at the hospital.

Kagome's eyes shined at the new question. "No" her voice replied, "my little brother, Souta, got a job here, I wanted to come along," she explained.

"That's good you have someone around" Wilson spoke up, taking a few more chips from his bag. "What did he get a job in?" the conversation continued.

Kagome took a paper napkin that was sitting on the table; she wiped her hands on it to get rid of the grease from the chip. "He is working for a gaming company" her explanation was short, not knowing how to continue it.

Wilson paused with the conversation, finishing up his last few pieces of food in the bag. "And what do you do?" he questioned while crushing his chip bag.

Kagome thought for a moment, she both did everything, and nothing over the years. "I write" the woman answered "I am also a philosopher, artist, psychiatrist on occasion, at least when my brother needs me to listen" Kagome joked; using some of the larger words she had learned over the years. "We can't just do one thing, I suppose you're not only a doctor" Kagome observed motioning to his white jacket. "Maybe you're an inventor as well, those two professions would go hand in hand" she smiled.

"Well we know you're a philosopher for sure" Wilson commented sitting back in his chair, enjoying the patient that he had met in the elevator. She was witty and brilliant, that was for sure. She seemed to pick up English quite easily, even using the new word she had learned from him. This Kagome, she was funny as well, also it didn't hurt that she was quite beautiful.

"You finished?" he questioned as he motioned to her unfinished orange. Receiving a nod from her he picked up everything that needed to be thrown out. Kagome placed her juice between herself and her chair, so it wouldn't fall out of her lap when she moved.

She backed up from the table and followed Dr. Wilson out of the cafeteria. Only a few people left eating.

They made their way back to the elevators, she watched as a few nurses walked by looking at her and the doctor beside her.

Wilson pressed the button so the elevator would come, while they waited she looked out to the front doors of the building, it was dark out, hopefully no nurses were worried about her being missing.

The ding on the machine refocused her attention on the open elevator, Dr. Wilson allowed her to go in first, and he followed right after. "Two right?" he questioned, remembering that she had got on the elevator then.

"Yes" Kagome mumbled twisting her wheelchair around.

As the elevator moved, Kagome noticed that he had pressed for the forth floor. "Going back to work?" she questioned right when the elevator stopped at her floor.

"Unfortunately" came his simple reply to Kagome's question.

She let a small giggle escape as she moved her wheelchair forward to get out of the small box. She was stopped when his voice spoke to her again.

Wilson was curious about her, maybe a habit picked up from House. "If you're feeling bored, we can grab lunch tomorrow. I'll even pay" he persuaded "there aren't many people that hold a stunning conversation as you do".

Kagome just smiled looking back to the doctor, he was nice, average though. He was nothing like the demons that she frolicked with back in feudal era though. The doors on the elevator started to close, and James Wilson merely stuck his hand out to stop them, waiting for her reply.

She was older, wiser; she wasn't the naive little girl she once was. "I'm not looking for a date" Kagome's voice spoke to the new man she had met.

He frowned at her astute observation "Then it wont be one" Wilson changed his advancement "only as friends" his mouth opened to speak again.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the man, almost picking him apart and critiquing each piece of him. "All right lunch at noon, but I'll pay" she commented giving him a small wave in farewell and turned to head back to her room.

He watched for only a moment as she left, and then the elevator doors closed. Truthfully after his last divorce he was looking for someone new to date. Well, that idea went strait out the window when she turned him down.

Wilson only chuckled for a moment, he wouldn't fight her on her choice, but he could look forward to a nice lunch with a pretty woman. He could only hope House would stay home tomorrow.

* * *

"What did she do?" House's shocked voice spoke when he walked into his office. "My god" his face expressed nothing but surprise that his television was missing.

His three minions sat in his office, watching, as he reacted "Why didn't any of you stop her?" House questioned immediately turning to them.

"For one, it was missing before we even got here" Foreman replied leaning back in his chair, uninterested in the situation "Also why are you so late?" he questioned looking at his watch for a moment to check the time "It's almost noon".

House narrowed his eyes at his team "For you, no excuse" he curtly stated walking up to them "late night" he muttered putting a stop to the useless questioning.

Chase rolled his eyes at his boss, "We're doctors, not your security team" he mumbled ignored the glare that House directed his way.

"You're my minions" House stated as though they hadn't completely ignored his dire situation. "When I say 'jump', you say 'how high'. When I tell you to do my clinic hours, you better run down those stairs and deal with every last runny nosed kid down there". He paused for a moment, seeing as his team watched him, House continued "There are other fantastic examples, but they would be lost on you" he replied offhandedly. "When I tell you to guard my television, you better stand in front of it, and guard it with your life, and if you die you shield it with your rotting corpse" he warned them.

"Why don't you just buy a new one" Foreman questioned his boss.

He gave a fake laugh to humor Foreman's suggestion "Yeah, that's such a great idea" his voice dripped with sarcasm "wait until I get an even better one, and using her venomous woman powers she sneaks in here and steals that one as well".

"Here's a thought" Cameron spoke up "do your own hours, then you can get your television back".

He ignored them "How about this" he said clutching his cane and walking towards the door "you do my hours". House brought up his cane to point it at the female doctor. "Now" he ordered before exiting the room.

The gruff man limped to the elevators and quickly pressed the down button next to the elevator, immediately it opened and he walked into it. The ride down was short and soon he was dropped off on the first floor.

There he continued to limp towards Cuddy's office. The hot secretary only warned him of entering before he barged into her personal space.

"Where is it?" he demanded standing up strait and eyeing the woman he loathed at that moment.

Cuddy didn't even glance up, but continued to look down at what she was reading, "You're not getting it back. If you're going to act like a child I'm going to ground you like one".

He frowned "Awe mommy" House moaned "couldn't you have ground me like a big boy?" he teased his boss.

The Dean of Medicine ignored him for a moment, but then raised her head to look at him. "Well" she started off "if you acted like one then maybe you would have that privilege".

His frown grew into a smile "Wow" he emphasized, utter fake shock appeared on his face, "didn't know I could get that stuff for free. Thought I only had to pay good money for that treatment".

"House, out" Cuddy ordered getting up from her desk and going to exit her office "it's not even here anyway".

He limped after her and into the clinic, "This is only the beginning," he yelled, threatening her. Cuddy continued to walk, as if she never even heard him.

People who were there for the clinic looked at him oddly, particularly an older woman stared at him from her chair. "Rats found in the Cafeteria, major uprising" he snidely spoke, ignoring her disgusted look.

He would figure out where she stashed his television, until then he had a certain boy wonder to annoy.

* * *

This time she had her gloves on as she rolled down the hallway on the forth floor. She also didn't have to fight a nurse about leaving, all she had to say was that she was meeting Dr. Wilson for lunch, and they let her go.

It was almost noon, and she was searching for James Wilson's office. It would give her another chance to check out the rest of the hospital.

Kagome grabbed the attention of a nurse passing her "I need Dr. James Wilson's office" she spoke up, remembering his full name. The blond haired nurse pointed her in a way, giving some half-hearted directions to get her there.

She shrugged at the American woman, but continued down the hallway in the direction she had pointed out. In a matter of minutes she saw the name of the doctor she was looking for, in block lettering on a door.

The door was shut, so she didn't want to interrupt a meeting or anything, but it was way past noon. She had waited for a while in her room, maybe expecting the doctor to show up, but he never did. So she was off to find him, remembering that he was on the forth floor, and an oncologist, she could find where his office was.

Kagome paused for a moment, seeing if she could hear anyone inside. When nothing could be heard she knocked on the door lightly to see if anything would happen. Scrambling could be heard and suddenly the door was opened, revealing the doctor she had seen the previous day.

"I'm sorry, I'm running late today" he provided the excuse, immediately shifting to the side and allowing her to enter his office. "Just ignore the old man laying on my couch," he mumbled going back behind his desk to search for something "Just finishing up one thing then we can go".

Kagome wheeled herself in, and immediately looked to the couch, the man who she had seen the previous day was relaxing, as if he owned the place.

"Who's this?" he questioned Wilson when he got a good look at her "another one of your cancer buddies?"

"House" Wilson groaned at his friend "this is Kagome, I met her in the hospital last night" he half introduced. "We were meeting up to have lunch today".

"Ahh" the gruff man hummed looking at her with his bright blue eyes "potential new wife huh Romeo?" House questioned his friend, also enjoying how he could tease this woman as well.

"Hardly" Kagome answered intrigued by this man who looked like he could care less about the world around him. He looked better dressed than he did yesterday, a casual button up shirt and a jacket over it. Jeans and his sneakers didn't look like the torn ones he had worn before. The man, whom Wilson called 'House' also sported his cane. "I don't date, especially not someone I pick up in a food court" she finished watching the man.

His eyes studied her for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. "You look familiar," he mumbled, "I think I've seen you on one of those websites, you know the ones where you click the tab titled 'Asian'". The man laughed at her, but with how many times Inuyasha verbally bantered with her, she was used to these types of guys.

She knew what he had meant by that; she wasn't stupid. "I think I have seen you as well" Kagome spoke, ignoring Dr. Wilson who was already seeing the tension between the man and herself. "Weren't you the one at the stop light, washing people's car windows with a newspaper, trying to earn a few dimes?" her voice was light, and her eyes shined with competitiveness. This 'House' had insulted her, and she couldn't yell out a certain word to make him slam into the ground, like she had done with Inuyasha.

House stood; a small smirk graced his face "At least I'm taller" he spoke standing up from the couch to look down at her in her chair, as though he was trying to intimidate her.

Kagome could have rolled her eyes at the stupid response "I'm a girl, I would be shorter than you even if I could stand" sarcasm echoed though the room between the two.

"I can stand," he countered, ignoring Wilson as he tried to stop House and the new woman he had met from fighting.

Kagome let a small chuckle escape at the fight she was in with this American "I'm by far faster" she joked looking down to his leg. She remembered from yesterday when he was slow at moving, she could fly down hallways at top speeds if she wanted to.

"Not on stairs" House came up with the witty comeback, almost looking like he also enjoyed the verbal fight.

She knew she might have taken it too far, but she hoped it would get him to shut up "At least I'm not in pain". She had noticed his face as he walked, almost as though it hurt him to do so. His reaction wasn't one she would have expected though.

"Oh snap" his face grew comical, "teasing a cripple isn't a good thing to do". House held his cane out in front of him to emphasize his disability.

"I could say the same thing" she motioned to her wheelchair like he did with his cane.

House didn't reply back but looked at the pink and black chair. "Well then" he stated almost as though he was growing serious for a moment, "nice hardware" House slyly spoke watching her, but there could be a hint of a dirty tone under what he had said.

Kagome knew instantly about the duel meaning, "The same could be said about yours" she replied, same tone as him, as she looked at his cane.

"Fuketsu (1)" he teased her slyly, catching what she had meant, but this time he spoke in Japanese. Also teasing Wilson as well, since he didn't know Japanese.

Kagome smiled at the man, so he could tell she was from Japan right away "Mo tomo (2)" she flirted back with him in her native tongue.

"As much fun as it was to hear this interesting conversation" Wilson replied looking between House and Kagome. "We have a lunch to get to," he said more to Kagome than House "so whenever you're ready…" he trailed off looking at her.

Kagome smiled at House, almost in a joking way. "I guess I'll see you later" she said to House. Wilson just tried persuaded her to leave his office while she bid a farewell, or he might have a full out cripple brawl on his hands. She turned away from the man and followed Dr. Wilson out.

"I always eat with Wilson" he snidely spoke "I have friend seniority" House taunted her while he looked her over for a split second as he followed them. "Or will that bug you?" he asked stopping beside her to see what she would say next. .

"It will be fun" her sugary sweet voice spoke up as she followed the two men when House continued to walk. One man was content as ever, the other looking like he was being led to his death.

This man she just met, he seemed so much like Inuyasha, but still different. Of course he didn't have the simplemindedness that Inuyasha had, he was quite brilliant and witty, but he still acted like the immature little kid that Inuyasha portrayed sometimes.

Her stay might be even better than she could have hoped for. Kagome rolled over to the two men, completely curious over the one she just argued with.

House caught her staring, and he only smirked "You have to pay good money for this" he motioned to himself as the elevator doors opened.

Wilson was about to reprimand House about insulting the woman, but that was a little late when Kagome first spoke up. "You know the rules," she started when they entered the elevator "overpriced merchandise is never as sturdy as the reasonable stuff" her tone was serious, but it was enough to earn a small smile from House which no one seemed to notice.

"Touché" House simply said, satisfied that she could keep up with his banter.

Translations

1) Dirty  
2) Of course


	3. Third Sympton: Absence of Pain

Hey! I am so pleased that people find this story so interesting! I want to warn some people though, I am trying to keep House very much in character (which all of you think I am doing well with) I do make a rather rude shot at a few types of people, I do not feel the same way as House! So please don't send me messages or anything because it's not my view.

Also I am sorry it took such a long time to update, school is starting soon so expect a while longer for Nostalgic Mortality to be written up. Also I was so excited I got the complete series of "The Angry Beavers" on DVD hell yeah! Best cartoon ever! XD

Anyway I apologize for this chapter, it's not one of my favorites so it took my a long time to complete, but I really didn't want to re-write it over, so it stays like it is.

Lindsey

* * *

Ancient Remedies

Chapter 3: Third Symptom: Absence of pain

"Ms. Higurashi, you must be more careful from now on," one of the older nurses told her while she wrapped up her hands and cleaned them. Even though she had her gloves on while she rolled around, she still had some spots on her hands where it got rubbed the wrong way. Now she was to relax until they healed.

"I will try" Kagome responded sitting on her bed while the nurse cleaned up the supplies she had used.

The woman left without saying anything, leaving Kagome in her room alone, and unable to leave.

It had been just a few days since she had met Greg House, and by far he was the most interesting person at this hospital. He had also learned of her Leprosy, or Hansen's disease, by only looking at her. It would have been wonderful if only the doctors in Japan could come have up with an answer within a few moments. There had been complications with her treatment at first, anyone with the same disease as her, they were from the lower class, and usually were refused treatment.

She continued to sit in her room, bored as ever for the first time while she had been here, usually she could go and hang out with Dr. Wilson, or House. It seemed like today it wouldn't be the case.

Instead of thinking so much, Kagome decided to pick up her book and start reading. Reminding her of the old times of adventuring and danger.

Time passed and Kagome continued to read, mindful of her hurt hands when she held the thick book. A tapping was heard on the glass, and she looked up just in time to see Greg House stick his cane in and slide the glass door down so he could enter.

"What are you doing?" She questioned the man, only looking at his gruff appearance for a moment. Kagome turned her head back down to finish the page she was in the middle of reading, even though she knew what was going to happen in the story.

His blue eyes continued to look at her, a frown on his face when he caught the bandages on her hands. He instantly knew what had happened, and why the active woman was sitting on her bed. "I was bored," he simply stated, using his cane to help him walk over to the chair beside her bed.

He sat down, instantly kicking his feet up to rest on her bed, with that House just watched her. "You didn't come bug me today" he stated, a hint of curiosity lingering in his voice, only noticeable since she had been hanging around him long enough.

"I was sentenced to bed rest" Kagome neatly replied, placing her book down and glancing to the older man.

A smirk appeared on his face for a split second before he spoke "Don't let the man keep ya down" House exuberantly spoke.

Kagome tilted her head to the side out of confusion "But it was a woman" she said looking at House. Obviously she didn't understand the American sayings that he had sometimes mentioned.

He only let a small laugh escape out of amusement "It would be so much easier if you weren't Asian" he paused for a moment to think "also not Mexican, or Jewish" House commented offhandedly shrugging his shoulders.

Kagome understood his sarcasm, and lightly she laughed at his humor "Isn't Dr. Wilson Jewish?" she questioned him gently.

"Exactly" House spoke looking around for the remote to her television. He found it on her bedside table, as he picked it up he spoke once more. "Everything would be easier if there were less Wilson's in the world" he snidely spoke flipping the channels on the television.

Kagome sat silently and listened to the soft talking of the television "Aren't you supposed to be working?" she questioned the man.

House only nodded once while his eyes focused on the television.

She looked with narrowed eyes "So why aren't you?" Kagome tried again to coax him to explain why he was exactly in her room watching her television.

"Like I said," he mumbled while he stopped flipping through channels and decided to watch something "bored" he emphasized focused on the television.

Kagome only sighed at the man's lack of conversation. She turned to look at what he had turned on; huge vehicles were crushing others. She watched in interest at the show that he had put on "What is this?" she asked him.

"Shhh" House hummed at her "wait for the commercial" he mock whispered to her, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, her forehead scrunched up making her look like she was deep in thought "No story line, hardly a plot, and no characters, I think you can miss a few minutes while you answer my question" she stated turning to House once more.

He looked at her for a split second "Monster trucks" he spoke as if it explained everything "though I shouldn't tell you anything because you were wrong" House continued to speak rolling his eyes at the woman. "That's 'Grave Digger', he wants to kill all the smaller cars before 'Nitemare' gets to them," He said pointing to the monster trucks when they appeared on the screen "Characters, plot, storyline, so on" he stated finishing the conversation.

Kagome chuckled at the American fad; she had never seen something like this in Japan. She could end up really loving America. "I think I like Grave Digger" she commented, also watching the show on television.

House only nodded his head, enjoying that he corrupted yet another person.

Kagome continued to watch television long after the monster trucks show ended. House gently explaining when it was commercials what each show was about.

Both herself and House were snapped from their trances when the sliding door opened. "Souta" Kagome greeted her younger brother. He stepped into her room, instantly looking towards House confused at the older man's presence.

Her brother started to speak to her in Japanese, obviously thinking that Dr. House didn't know the foreign language. "Who is this?" he asked his sister, watching the man who decided to practically share a bed with her.

"This is Dr. House," Kagome spoke in Japanese, introducing the man who pretended to not know what they were talking about. "He works upstairs, House is just keeping me company while I am supposed to stay here" Kagome explained motioning to her hands slightly to show her brother.

Souta frowned at her bandaged hands, deep in thought as to how she could have hurt her hands. He then looked to the doctor, still watching the television as if no one stepped into the room. "Be careful around him Kagome" Souta spoke to her "he looks old and creepy, you don't know if he is dangerous. I can't take you being so reckless all the time," he said, ignoring Kagome's worried look "I know in the past I couldn't help you with your adventures in-".

"Souta!" she squealed stopping him from continuing. Kagome turned to House, hoping he didn't read too far into the last comment from Souta. Her stupid brother almost let it slip about her second life in the past.

House looked to the Japanese man, probably related somehow since him and Kagome looked so much alike. "I'm crippled, not deaf" he started "duh" he stated in English while eyeing the younger boy. "I hardly think I'm old and creepy anyway" House commented pressing the mute button on the remote. "You are right about one thing" he said looking right at Souta "I'm so dangerous" he purred having an undertone of dirty humor.

Kagome smiled at House, understanding his rather unconventional humor "Isn't he funny?" she asked her brother, who only stood in her room eyeing the older man.

"Hilarious" Souta commented dryly watching the man hang out with his sister.

He decided to sit on Kagome's other side, beside him he set down a large bag, full of food for her and other things from the apartment. "Do you mind leaving?" he questioned House, narrowing his eyes as the doctor continued to watch television.

"I do mind" House replied watching another commercial. "My boss stole my television, this is the only one I can freely watch my soaps on" he offhandedly spoke, enjoying this new twist of entertainment that the boy brought in.

Souta watched the man, shocked at the blatant rudeness. "How about you go annoy your boss then?" he replied, trying to be somewhat civil to the man.

"Nope" House popped out "out of the question" he finished.

Kagome had been enjoying the banter of the two men, but she knew with House's personality, and Souta's protectiveness, they were going to clash. "I have an idea" she spoke up, gaining House's attention for only a moment. "Go grab some money from Dr. Wilson, and we can play cards for cash here when you get back" she suggested, knowing that House would want to play cards if it involved money.

His blue eyes skimmed over Souta for a moment, almost debating if it was worth it. He looked back to her after a second though "Strip poker?" he suggested instead.

"If you can get Dr. Wilson to participate then we will" Kagome reasoned, knowing that Dr. Wilson would never play in such a vulgar game. At least she hoped not.

House nodded and lifted his legs off of the bed, his hand gripping onto his cane before he got up from his seat. "Be back," he stated with a wink her way. House then limped out of room, sliding the glass door open and leaving it open while he left.

Souta and Kagome watched as House left, instantly her brother got up to shut the glass door. "Who was he?" Souta instantly questioned her.

Kagome laughed lightly, "He is a doctor in the hospital. I met him a few days ago".

Souta raised an eyebrow at her, "A doctor?" he questioned, almost not believing that the unconventional man was indeed such a high profession.

"Yeah" Kagome spoke "I know he doesn't look like one, but he has his own team and everything" she said watching as her brother sat down in the chair beside her.

Souta forced a smile, not wanting the disturbing man around his sister, but she had a sense about people. Look at the example with Inuyasha; she could take care of herself.

"I got a letter from mom" he spoke up, reaching into his bag and pulled out an already opened letter. Before he spoke up he looked to the glass door, making sure the man wasn't listening in the conversation. "Inuyasha was looking for you," he said quietly as he handed the hand written note to her.

Kagome quickly gripped onto the piece of paper, opening it to read what her mother had written. Her eyes studied the paper, analyzing between the lines for the hidden message about Inuyasha. Never did they flat out say anything about the past, never wanting to be too reckless with the information about time travel.

Inuyasha had come though the well looking for her, probably it was important from the way her mother had written about the encounter. He had known she was leaving, but he probably didn't expect her to be as far away as she was at the moment.

"Did you call mom?" she questioned, looking up from the letter.

Souta shook his head showing that he hadn't "I got the mail this morning, and I had just left from work" he said. "I haven't had a chance yet".

Kagome handed the letter back to Souta, who stuffed it back in his bag. "Make sure no one sees that" she said to him.

Souta nodded at his older sister, understanding the need to keep the whole thing very quiet. "I'll take care of it" he reassured her. He knew the hard part of the conversation was done. "Here" he stated reaching down for another bag by his feet.

Kagome was interested when he lifted the cloth bag to sit on her bed. "What is this?" she asked opening the bag and glancing inside.

Souta leaned back and allowed her to see what he had brought her "I know you don't like them that much" he spoke when she pulled a few video games out of the bag. "I got some free ones from work" Souta spoke again "thought you would get some entertainment out of them".

She smiled looking over the games that Souta had brought "If only you had these when growing up" she stated going though the handheld game systems and games.

Souta smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, or otherwise I would be more obsessed than I am now".

Kagome laughed lightly at her brother's poor joke. As she giggled the thumping of a cane on glass snapped her view to the entrance of her room. House stood there with his cane on the glass; he had yet to open the glass door though.

"At least you're not bored here" Souta replied also noticing the man was now back, ironically with some bills of cash gripped in the hand not using the cane.

House entered the room, without saying a word, and he took his previous chair. His bright blue eyes shifted down to Kagome's lap though, noticing all the gaming stuff. Instantly he focused on each thing studying it to see what he had and what he had not "Half of this isn't even out yet" he spoke looking to Souta for answers.

Kagome watched her brother as he studied the doctor, picking up on the fact that he also knew about gaming. She didn't know that Souta gave her pre-released items; she couldn't even tell what games were old or new.

"Got them from work" he kept his answer short folding his arms over his chest and glared at House.

His blue eyes sparkled at the new information. "Can I have some?" House asked looking through some of the games that were on the bed.

Souta's forehead scrunched with the new question "No" came his reply. "Anyone who suggests 'strip poker' with my sister isn't at the top of my list for free gaming" Souta spoke, still annoyed with the comment about his sister from before.

"At least she's hot enough to get people to ask that of her" came his reply to the younger man.

Souta stood instantly, pissed that this old man would speak about his sister like that. "I suggest you leave," he stated glaring at the man. House just continued to look in his direction, obviously not moving from his spot.

Kagome watching in interest with the two, her little brother was way too protective of her now. If he had seen how Inuyasha had treated her, the battles in the past, or even Miroku groping her, he would have thought House was much less threatening.

"Souta its fine" Kagome spoke up, raising her hand to stop the brawl in her room.

Souta looked at her for a moment, then at House. "I'll be back" he stated leaving the room, making sure the sliding glass door was open as he left.

"He's charming" House commented offhandedly. "Reminds me of a debt collector at my doorstep," he stated simply turning to the Japanese girl.

"He is just a little protective" Kagome tried to reason on behalf of her brother. "It does seem like he dislikes you quite a bit though," she stated bringing her hand up to her cheek to rest her head on it.

"Maybe a bit" he stated agreeing with her. "Now onto that game" he changed the topic showing her the deck of cards. He opened the top and took the cards out of the box, instantly fanning them to show off his skills.

"Impressive" she stated slyly watching as he worked the cards.

House dealt out a few cards and placed the rest of the deck down on the table that could be rolled over to them. It sat between them so she could also pick up her cards "I know" he took her compliment.

They started playing poker, something she had learned over the years of staying in hospitals. While she was in Japan, she had met an elder man who shared a room with her. He was cheerful, loved to play cards and tell stories. He had taught her to play and shared his life with her.

He died shortly thereafter.

House and Kagome continued to play poker, only stopping when Souta again entered the room. At least she had stopped, House continued like nothing important had entered. He however did turn around when Dr. Cuddy strolled into the room, arms crossed and eyes glaring.

"Hey mom" House commented turning his blue eyes away from her to continue playing his poker game. Cuddy would have none of that though.

"I'm not paying you to play poker and watch television," came her reply.

House frowned slightly, deciding to ignore the woman by not looking at her. He glanced up to Kagome; inside his mind his mind sparked an idea. "You're absolutely right," he stated, but from his demeanor it showed he had something up his sleeve.

Cuddy knew he probably had something up, but she continued to speak "Well then" she started "go cure a patient, do clinic, boss around your team, do something where you don't just sit on your ass all day" she groaned at him, annoyed by his immature behavior.

"Ah" came his countered answer, House turned to his boss, narrowing his eyes with thought. "Here we have a patient," he stated motioning his hands towards Kagome "myself being a doctor" he said about himself.

"Yet you are watching television and still doing no work," Cuddy explained looking at him. "Mr. Higurashi told me you were saying some rather offensive things," she continued.

"Tattle tell" he childishly spoke while looking at Souta.

Before he could comment further Cuddy spoke up once again "House" she warned. When he gave her his attention she continued, "You stay out of here, otherwise I'll take away something else".

His eyes narrowed in her direction, annoyed that she was bossing him around, even though she was his boss. "How do you know he isn't lying" he replied motioning to Souta. "This is a hospital" House started again, continuing with his argument "the customer is never right".

Cuddy eyed him angrily "House" her voice grew threatening.

"Cuddy" House grew playful, also saying her last name just as she had said his. "Now that we have introductions finished…" he trailed off gathering the cards up to deal them out again to Kagome.

Cuddy was beyond angry, "House you get out of here this instant before I call security to remove you" she said harshly.

Kagome watched in fascination with House and Dr. Cuddy, they didn't act like employee and boss, but rather bickering friends. She knew that her fun had ended by this point; she didn't want blood in her room from a fight. "Later we can play with these games," Kagome stated motioning to the video games on her bed.

House studied her, thinking about the offer for video games. "I gotta get home before dinner anyway, or mom will ground me" he mused not caring about the other people in the room. "Before I go though…" he trailed off looking over the games, plucking out a newer case he gripped it in his hand before grabbing his cane.

Souta went to stop the man, but Kagome shook her head at him, showing it was fine. Before House left he stopped in front of Cuddy to give her an unsettling stare. When she averted her eyes he smirked, House looked back to Kagome, almost the same entertained smile on her face as well. "Later babe" he commented as he walked out of the room as if he owned the place.

It was quiet for a moment while Cuddy collected her thoughts. "I apologize for his behavior Mr. and Ms. Higurashi," Cuddy spoke up addressing both siblings.

"It's okay Dr. Cuddy" Kagome spoke up politely while she ignored her younger brother's angry expression.

The doctor only nodded before looking to the both with a thankful expression, probably because she didn't sue for sexual assault.

Cuddy nodded and plastered a smile on her face "Let me know if you need anything else" she replied before walking out of the room calmly.

Kagome was left in her room with Souta, who had a look of accomplishment on his face. She sighed lightly, though House seemed like he did more harm, it was nice to talk with someone on a daily basis.

She heard her name being called, and she looked to Souta, forcing a smile in his direction. For the rest of the time they spoke of light subjects, nothing concerning her medical problems and the vulgar doctor she grew attached to.

* * *

He limped back to his office, the game tucked in his hand while doing so. House frowned at any person who had the bravery to glance at him, but they instantly would look away.

He opened his glass door to his office; currently his minions were gone, probably doing useless things like clinic hours, there was one person in his office though. "What do you want?" his gruff voice questioned as he walked past Wilson and tossed the new game on his desk.

Instantly he sat in his chair and reached in his pocket for the bottle of Vicodin. Not bothering to even get something to drink, he dry swallowed a few pills to ease his aching leg.

"Were you down in her room again?" Wilson asked him, studying his friend for a motive as to why he would spend time with a patient at the hospital.

His eyes closed as he felt the dull ache "No" House crisply answered not wanting to discuss the whole thing.

The two men were silent for a moment, which was until Wilson grew bolder and started the conversation up once again. "You have been spending a lot of time with her" he replied leaning back in his seat "from what I've seen; by choice".

House was silent for a moment, he didn't look at Wilson; he knew what look he would see on his friend's face. "I can assure you it's not by choice" House let a half sickening laugh escape, as if he was disgusted by the thought running though his head.

Wilson frowned at the choice of words, "Why is that?" he questioned House. From what he had seen both House and Kagome oddly got along fairly well.

"Easy" he spoke leaning in his chair slightly "I have all the necessities of home there" House answered as though it was obvious. "Television, food, someplace away from Cuddy…" he drawled out while listing all the positive things about Kagome's room "and look at what I scored!" House grew enthusiastic when he showed Wilson the new video game. "So of course staying there isn't by choice, we're humans" he continued to explain himself "we automatically take the easier route in life".

Wilson continued to listen while his friend decided to 'lecture' him.

"Was it not Baron d'Holbach who believed in no free will?" House move onto Philosophy to make his point "we always act according to our strongest desire". He held the bottle of pills in his right hand, threading them though his fingers carelessly. "So according to him I have no choice in the matter, being in her room was greater value than being locked up here being forced to work under an evil dragon lady".

"Hah" Wilson commented as soon as House stopped talking "so you admit that it's greater value" he spoke, picking out the one bit of information.

House stopped playing with the Vicodin bottle, "Did you even listen to me?" he questioned looking over at his 'friend'. "Working under Cuddy would make an alien abduction seem like I won the fucking lottery," House drawled out, growing annoyed at the direction of the conversation.

"That's your opinion" Wilson commented.

House only rolled his eyes "We covered this boy wonder" he mused. "No free will" he calmly stated immediately putting a stop to Wilson's argument.

Wilson stopped for a moment, deciding to approach the conversation in a new direction. "Don't you need a new prescription soon?" the doctor questioned lightly knowing that House didn't need more pills at the moment. For some reason he was taking less, and he had noticed that House never took a pill around Kagome.

"This is my secret secret stash" His deep voice replied taking a small glance to the little plastic container clutched in his hand, he gave a small shake of the bottle for emphasis. "Sold the rest of mine for some hooker cash" House spoke carelessly.

His friend would hear none of it "Seriously House" Wilson spoke up, his voice full of curiosity and confusion. "What has been up with you lately?" he asked his friend "you're not acting like yourself".

House paused before he let another rude comment escape. His blue eyes narrowed at Wilson, almost debating if he should tell him what he had discovered. House reached a hand to grip his aching thigh, only rubbing it slightly. "My leg has been hurting less" he spoke up, not bothering to look towards Wilson.

When his friend didn't speak up, House continued to talk "In her presence it's been hurting less".

Wilson's eyes widened "You like her then" his mind went strait to the psychological meaning behind the loss of pain.

"No" House reprimanded stopping Wilson from continuing. "It physically hurts less when I am around her. If it was in my head I would know" his voice sounded harsh but there was an underlining tone of wonder hidden beneath the words.

It didn't immediately start when he first met her, but the longer he was in her presence the less his leg would hurt. The pain didn't instantly start up again after he left her either, he didn't have to take as many pills as he had before to ease the pain.

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked, "There isn't anything else you're taking maybe?" he came up with the question. There was no scientific evidence if House was indeed telling the truth. It had to be in his head or he was actually on something else.

House shook his head lightly, still thinking about the while situation "I've been taking less pills each time I'm around her" he spoke up bright blue eyes staring at his cane in thought. "I want you to take scans of my leg," he stated, still looking at his cane in thought.

Wilson sat forward slightly trying to make sure he had heard House correctly "It can't be that much of a difference between the pain before and now" he tried to believe the words he spoke.

"Oh it is" the grim doctor spoke up, still not choosing to look at Wilson. "I can walk without agonizing pain throbbing in my leg. The longer I hang around her the longer the pain is dulled" House said, completely enthralled in his thoughts about the Japanese woman.

Wilson nodded but House didn't bother to notice. He just stared into nothingness as he thought about the foreign patient that was his own personal Vicodin. Sure he was puzzled sometimes during cases, but this was the first time he utterly had no clue as to why this was happening to him.

"I need those scans" he spoke looking at Wilson's surprised face "now" he reassured the doctor in front of him that he was serious about this.


	4. Forth Symptom: Seizures

Author Note:

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long but school started and such, I am pulling grad level classes right now, didn't have much time for writing. I was thinking about this story a lot though, I expect maybe around chapter 7 or 8 this story will be done. Almost there then! Haha, thanks so much for the reviews all!

PS: I have a new poll up for what crossover I should start next, please vote!

Lindsey

* * *

Ancient Remedies

Chapter 4: Forth Symptom: Seizures

Kagome curled up on her bed, her sheets up to her shoulder while her legs were brought up and tucked under her. In her hand she held a small pink jewel, something she never thought she would see again. She closed her eyes and hid her face under the crisp white sheet.

Her face was turned away from the hallway, making it so no one could see her. A few days prier Souta arrived looking solemn. He handed her a small box and the opened letter that her mother had sent, which was previously read by her brother.

Once the box was opened her eyes had widened when she stared at the marble jewel that fell out onto her bed. With that she felt something had happened in the past.

Kikyo who had protected the jewel after they killed Naraku had died resulting in the jewel being protected by Inuyasha. It worked for a while, but eventually he had become corrupted just like any demon would. They decided since there weren't any demons in her time it would be safe with her.

She never wanted to be it's protector, how could she even be a protector of something when she couldn't even walk? It wasn't fair; she never asked for her life, she didn't want these things happening to her. She wanted it to be done after she left; it was no longer her responsibility.

It didn't make it any better that she had been feeling sick and exhausted for maybe the past week. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere, (not that she wanted to do anything). Her body felt sore, and her eyes burned from being tired. The nurses were also worried of her lack of appetite.

Maybe she was depressed at maybe being in control with one of the most dangerous items in the world, when she could barely take care of her own body. That could probably make someone a bit sick to their stomach. The other thing that made her sick was the slowly regeneration of her soul. Since Kikyo was indeed so far in the past, over the last week or so she could feel bits and pieces of her soul coming back to her. Truly it was making her exhausted.

Kagome brushed a thumb over the smooth round surface, still choosing not to look at the item. Nurses and doctors would see as she either held the jewel or wore it around her neck. They would ask about the unusual piece of 'jewelry' and compliment her. If only they knew.

If only they knew how many were killed over such an object.

How much bloodshed.

How much torment.

How many ruin lives.

All because of this simple piece of 'jewelry' that she held in her delicate hand. Kagome gasped and tightened her hold on the jewel when she felt another piece of her soul come back to her. Even though it was regenerating it was still painful and it drained her energy.

Souta knew what she was experiencing, and he tried his best to make her comfortable. Since no one at the hospital would believe that just about five hundred years ago a priestess who had half of her soul died and just now it was returning to her.

They would most likely send her to the upper level where the mentally ill were kept.

As the soul settled into her body Kagome gave a deep sigh and curled up further into a ball. Her body hurt and she would be happy when this was done. She opened her eyes and looked out to the light blue sky outside of her window, it was early in the morning yet. Breakfast would be soon but she just wasn't hungry.

Kagome continued to stare into the sky while she thought. It seemed one good thing about the last few weeks, was that House wasn't very intimated by Souta or Dr. Cuddy. He almost seemed to hang around her even more so than before. At least that was until she started feeling worse off.

He wouldn't come around as much as before for some reason. Kagome sighed as she still clasped the pink sphere in her hand doing the best she could at 'protecting' the small item.

* * *

Blue eyes peered at the new scans in front of him. Suddenly he flipped the light off making it so the scans were much darker and hard to see. He grabbed it and placed it in a large manila folder that was sitting on his desk.

That was his forth scan he had in the time that he knew Kagome.

House sat in his chair and grabbed the folder off his desk and placed it in one of the drawers. His office was dark and quiet, it was early and his team had yet to arrive that morning.

It made it the perfect time to think about his problem. He had decided to perform a few choice experiments to show Wilson he was not crazy, and that his original theory was correct when involving Kagome.

He had been avoiding her lately, and slowly his pain was returning. Thus making him use a lot more Vicodin then before. Though his behavior could still be disputed in Wilson's eyes, the scans of his leg certainly could not.

The first scan didn't look all that different, so Wilson automatically came up with the mental reasoning for his odd cure. He was positive something was there under his skin. He had done his own scan the next time around and the next one after that, then the latest one he had done last night.

He was so shocked to see that there was actually something there under his leg and skin.

Literally.

It was slight, maybe even less than a millimeter, but he checked so many times that he was positive that new muscle was growing in under the skin of his thigh. The first time he saw it he didn't believe that it could happen, but with the more scans and studying, he was certain that he was regaining his missing muscle. The latest scan showed that even staying away from her, the pain returned but the muscle never decreased.

The one thing he wasn't so certain about was how this all was happening; it bugged the hell out of him.

House's blue eyes glanced to the sound of laughing; obviously his team was feeling joyous this morning. Maybe he was feeling it too after the news of his leg, but he would hardly act like his immature fellows.

House dealt with his happiness in an entirely different manner. Early that morning he made a trip down to collect some medication, specifically Rifampicin, Clofazimine, and Dapsone. The three medications when combined created a multidrug therapy for Leprosy.

Now it was stashed in his room, and no one knew where it was but him. It was all part of his master plan for the day. Since Cuddy told him he had to stay in his office, he would bring his personal Vicodin to his environment.

It was the most brilliant plan, since she needed drugs, he had drugs, and thus she had to be by him to receive drugs. Then while she was there he received his own drug treatment for his leg. He always thought withholding medication from a woman was oh so romantic.

House let a half chuckle escape when he thought of the simple sentence. He couldn't see himself being romantic for a woman; even Stacy. She took him like he was and still she left him. Even his little minion Cameron tried to make him into a charity case.

House's eyes narrowed when concerning Cameron, maybe he had to take back that statement about him not being romantic. She had it in her mind that the corsage that he got her was romantic.

He was never conventional for sure, so maybe the corsage wasn't that romantic. It was conventional, something that normal men did for normal women on normal dates. He was not normal, and he didn't expect Kagome to be either. They were unconventional, unique, a delicacy to be sought out by others, either to be admired from far away or stared at and misunderstood by people up close and personal.

They really had much in common; from far away she looked happy, strong, and brave for dealing with her illness. Up close she could be seen as depressed and much more knowledgeable about the darkness of the world and the malice that everyone felt. He was one who understood that kind of feeling.

He was much like she was, people saw him as the brilliant doctor that he was far away, assuming he was conventional like all of those sympathetic doctors that roamed the hallways. The ones that really saw him; they saw him as a hell of an insane, and rather irritated man. He also saw the world for much dark and evil place. Everybody lies.

"Hey you ready?" a voice asked him.

House looked to see Chase had opened the door to his office, probably was voted by the others to retrieve him.

"No" he simply spoke standing up from his chair and placing his hands on his desk.

Chase looked confused for a moment; "I thought we had a case though…" he trailed off watching his boss.

House smirked at his minion. "True" he stated looking down at his desk, where there were files about some patient. It was so simple he had noticed exactly what the problem was. "You start on this" House spoke picking up the files and taking his cane, he continued to walk to the exit of his office, tossing the files towards Chase who had barely caught it. "I want at least twenty answers by the time I get back" he mumbled walking towards his glass door and pushing his way though it to get to the hallway.

* * *

He knocked on her glass door before sliding it open. House tilted his head at the lump on the bed. "Up an' at'em princess" House spoke loudly as he stood near the doorway leaning on his cane.

She didn't turn around, but only murmured something in response to what he had said.

Curious to what she had said he limped over to her wheelchair and sat in it carelessly. His cane was placed across his lap while he rolled over to the other side of her bed. "Shouldn't mumble, it isn't a nice thing to do to visitors," he teased referring to her murmur.

Kagome's bright blue eyes looked back at him, studying him while he was in her chair. "That color doesn't work for you" she smiled slightly at the end. Her eyes shined with entertainment.

Using his mad skills he tilted back in the pink and black wheelchair, balancing on the two larger wheels. "I'm not so sure" he said keeping the chair balanced for a few moments before the front wheels came back down making a large thump sound. "I could so get used to this," he mumbled moving the chair forward slightly.

With that statement Kagome frowned. She knew he was only joking, but somehow it hit her how much people took walking for granted. "Let me see your cane" she said slipping a hand out from her covers so he could hand it to her.

"Don't mess it up, I like that one" he coolly spoke grabbing onto his cane and handing her it.

Kagome smiled when she had the cane in her grasp, gently and slowly she sat up in bed so she could see the object better. From the way she knew House he probably never let many people do what she had. The fames at the bottom made her laugh internally. Her small hand grabbed into the top of it, almost as though she would try it out, but she knew she would never be able to try it for real.

"You're right" House's deep voice spoke up from her bedside. "Pink is so not my color" he said reaching out a hand for his cane, which she had returned to him. With that the gruff doctor stood from the chair and stared down to her. "So get on it and come on," he said to her.

Kagome, who had been enjoying the moment, frowned. "Some other time" she stated watching House, not at all influenced by his intimidating look.

"I hate to do this…" he drawled out while slipping closer to her bed and sitting on the side. "Either you come with me, or you die" there was a hint of a smirk on his lips sarcasm lingering in his voice, his head tipped to the side as though he was being thoughtful. "I have your drugs, stole them all this morning" House explained, his mouth snapping shut at the end of the sentence, almost thinking of what he is going to say next.

Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed what he was doing to her, he was blackmailing her with her medication. "House" she spoke his name softly, making him look at her with interest. "Can we do this tomorrow I don't feel too well today" she stated, trying to not be dragged out of bed. This was one of the worst days she had felt so far.

His bright blue eyes watched her for a moment, almost trying to see what was wrong with her. "Few hours then" he stated compromising with her, she did look much paler than she had been, and the dark circles under her eyes showed that she wasn't getting much sleep. Damn it though, he wanted her up in his office, doing whatever she had been doing. She was like his own personal drug, one that did more than simply reduce the pain, it was curing him.

"I have to stay in my office today, so you're tagging along" he stated pushing her wheelchair closer to her. "Though I have a pretty good idea on how blackmailing works" his voice became only slightly light, as though he was enjoying this "I do know the person being blackmailed will eventually fold".

She frowned listening to him as he spoke.

"Here is how it goes, you beg, I threaten, you fold, we go to my office, we get to work on curing a guy that is already cured though my team doesn't know it yet…" House trailed off thinking of his fellows upstairs; with the time Kagome is making him spend they'd better have at least fifty diseases listed. "Then everyone is happy, you get your meds and the happy little pathetic world keeps spinning as though nothing happened".

Kagome frowned at him but only nodded at his persistent begging. "The nurses aren't going to let me leave," she said moving over to her chair, using her energy to carefully position herself in her chair. She knew if House had successfully taken her medication that he could just as easily escape with her, and no one would know.

"That's the difference between nurses and doctors," House spoke up, feeling much more proud of himself for his accomplishment. "They're able to be bought off" he paused, his eyes narrowing in thought for a moment "though with the right price I can be bought off as well…" he trailed off as Kagome looked at him oddly. "Ah oh well, I'm much better anyway, smarter" he stated "went to school longer, automatically it makes me better".

She touched the jewel on her neck, only ever so slightly before she grabbed her gloves so she could wheel herself.

House saw what she was about to do "To bad" he stated leaning over her shoulder and plucking the gloves from her hand. "You get a special job" he finished before throwing her matching gloves on her bed.

Kagome whipped her head to look at him behind her chair, her long tresses flipped over her shoulder as she looked up at the unusual doctor. "What kind of job?" she asked him, unsure that she even wanted to know.

A bright yet sneaky smile instantly was plastered on his face, "You get to hold my large cane" his voice grew deep as he lifted his hand along with his cane, and slightly let go so his hand moved further down the shaft of the cane so she could grip the top of it. "I only let special women do this job," he said once she grabbed onto it and placed it in her lap.

Kagome almost laughed at the very dirty sentence that he had said. "I'll be gentle," she said as he pulled her back while she was in the wheelchair. Once they were going the right way he pushed her in the wheelchair, toward the glass door.

"That could sound bad if it was directed towards anyone but me" House remarked from behind her as she slid the door open so they could go into the hallway. Obviously he was trying to portray himself other than the perverted guy that he was.

Kagome only giggled at the sentence as they passed a few of the nurses who openly stared at the two. She gave a small smile towards those who looked, House on the other hand frowned at anyone.

He gently pushed Kagome to the elevators so they could go to his office. The two were silent as House walked toward the office when the doors to the elevator opened; he caught a glance of his team in their space while he passed the glass. Kagome also looked with interest not being able to really meet his team.

"What are they doing?" Kagome asked quietly before House stopped in front of his door, she pushed it open so he could roll her into his dimly lit office. The blinds were closed in his personal space, so she no longer could see House's team.

He pushed her up to his desk, he then decided to walk behind it and sit down. "They're supposed to be working," he said reaching into his jeans pocket to pull out a shining key. House leaned down and started to unlock a drawer attached to his desk. "Said they needed at least twenty diseases that a patient may have just from a list of symptoms" his answer was brief as the key clicked into place resulting in the drawer sliding open.

"Looked like they had a lot" Kagome said watching as he pulled out a plastic bag full of medication and plop it onto his desk.

House nodded and opened the bag to get out the correct bottles for Kagome. He set them up in a row and once he got all the ones she needed he closed the bag again and slipped it back into the drawer and locked it once more. "For them to be up to par with me they need a lot more" he stated opening each bottle and getting the correct amount of medication out for her.

Kagome watched as House's hands quickly got the correct milligrams, she didn't know that he knew exactly how much medication she took. She should have expected that he would know though. "You work them hard then?" Kagome asked as House opened the last bottle and tap out the correct amount of pills.

He let a rather egotistical smirk grace his face while he closed the bottle of pills "That's an understatement" he replied closing the lid of the last bottle. House scooped up the pills he had sorted for her and poured them into her open and awaiting hand "Only got cold coffee to take it with" he stated pushing his mug forward so she could take a drink to get her pills down.

Kagome picked out a few pills from her left hand, quickly placing them in her mouth so she could reach for his coffee. Once taking a small sip she tilted her head back to get the few pills down.

House watched as she drank from his mug and quickly made her way with the rest of the pills she needed to take. He got some humor out of her needing to take a drink to get the medication down, if she hadn't he would have thought she was his female version. Guess most couldn't be as talented as he was and dry swallow their pills.

"Thanks" Kagome said taking a last drink of his coffee before pushing it back towards him. She had no clue why she should be thanking him though, he had technically kidnapped and blackmailed her, and here she was thanking him.

House looked at her for a moment, studying her almost. It was rather unnerving to be watched by his blue eyes. Kagome tilted her head and changed her view from his face, not being able to watch as he watched her. Her eyes caught a television in his office though "Did you get it back?" she questioned looking at the device.

House didn't speak for a moment, "No" he stated in a crisp voice "though I suspect I will get mine returned once Cuddy finds out I broke into her home and stole hers" he said turning away from looking at the Asian woman to the television. "Since you now know you may have to face the consequences since you are now my accomplice" House stated leaning back in his chair giving him a sense of ease.

Kagome smiled and gave him a light roll of her eyes "I was kidnapped, I can't be considered an accomplice" she stated smugly.

It looked like House was going to state something but he was cut off when his door opened and Cameron walked in. He brought his hands up to his desk and leaned his elbows on the surface "Can't you see we're busy?" his voice sounded annoyed but he allowed Cameron to enter his office.

Kagome looked to the brown haired doctor; she was quite pretty.

"We've been waiting" Cameron spoke looking at House for a moment, then turned to Kagome and gave a small look of confusion as to why she was there with House.

The brilliant doctor watched Cameron for a moment "Differential in here, grab the two goons" he curtly spoke. Cameron nodded sharply and poked her head to tell the other two doctors to enter the room.

Kagome got to see the other men as they entered the room, immediately they looked at her for a moment. "Who's she?" the blond male asked referring to her. She got to see House's team around the hospital, she also figured House wouldn't say much about her to his team.

Foreman spoke up to Chase "Wilson said she was a patient down on the second floor" he spoke, ignoring the confused look from Kagome.

"Do they always speak about people as if they aren't in the room?" Kagome joked looking at House's amused face. She wasn't at all insulted by the younger doctors, but more amused than anything.

He only gave a quick nod "Tried to train them, but it seems they are too stupid to learn manners" he gave his insulting remark. "Now my children tell papa what you've learned today," he stated looking at the three doctors and waiting for them to tell him the results.

"The guy seems like he has anything from cancer to a cold, where'd you find this guy?" Chase said looking down to the file about their new patient.

House only shrugged "In the dumpster down the road. Thought he looked fun so I brought him home with me" he supplied the answer. "Now so I can continue with my meeting with Ms. Higurashi here" he said motioning to the petite girl across from him "can you get on with treatments?"

"Treatments?" Cameron asked suddenly "we don't even know what this guy has".

House sighed at his team, obviously showing his disappointment in them "You mean to tell me that after all of this time we still have no treatment?" he calmly spoke. Though with how long the three doctors had known House that him being calm was never a good thing.

"It would help to be able to actually meet the guy," Foreman spoke up after looking though the file once more.

Kagome looked to the three doctors. She didn't know much about their new patient, but from how they spoke of him they had a hard time deciding what was wrong with this man. Her blue eyes looked to House, where he studied his team with a watchful eye, instantly she noticed the small spark of amusement dance across his eyes.

"Whoever finds out what 'sick-guy' has" House started to speak, ignoring the man's name and opted to come up with a nickname for him "only by looking at him, no touching" he supplied the rule for his game "I will do their clinic hours and mine for the next week, no strings attached".

Instantly his team glanced to him, curious as to why he would wager such a large amount on a game "You get the next six hours, and the prize is for the first person to guess correctly" he stated offhandedly.

Instantly Kagome was curious about the new game that House had come up with. It almost wanted her to know the answer that he had obviously come up with long ago.

"Go on my minions!" He stated enthusiastically "fight to the death to save this man" with that comment House paused for a moment. "Seems a bit of an oxymoron doesn't it?" he asked himself shooing his fellows away "now don't come back unless you have an answer, my patient died, or you would rather bribe me with something to win" the doctor listed off as he watched his annoyed fellows leave.

They would have a competition to entertain themselves for a few hours, and with the time he put into this man he knew the younger doctors would have a tough time cracking the patient.

Finally he was along with Kagome though, "Like I said," he murmured glancing to the woman for only a moment "they have no manners" he concluded.

Kagome was enthralled while House did his job, she only saw him be lazy and watch television in her room. She never got to see him being a boss and it was entertaining to do so "You already cured the man?" Kagome asked once his fellows exited the office.

"You play chess?" House spoke up suddenly, his voice changing back from his rich, sarcastic, and smug voice to a more curious tone.

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together and she tilted her head in curiosity. "No I haven't" she supplied him an answer.

House only nodded and reached down with one hand to pull out his old chess set, instantly he placed the object on his desk. Opening the box he placed the chess table away from the rest of the set, then he got to work on placing the pieces in their correct places. "The patient isn't sick," he stated setting up her side first. First placing the queen and king, then making quick work with the rook, knight, then the rest of the pieces.

"Won't they know that then?" She asked watching as he placed all the chess pieces in the right square blocks. Kagome didn't know why he was setting up the game, she didn't know how to play at all.

That smile that House usually supplied when he knew something slipped out as he finished setting up. "Found myself a Hypochondriac the other day" he spoke once the chessboard was finished. At Kagome's sheepish look he understood he would have to explain the terminology to her.

"A Hypochondriac is someone who thinks they're sick but not really sick" his droll voice made out quickly, simplifying the definition for her. "Thought he was fun so we had a long chat about illness' that he may have, also might have injected him with a few things to make it believable" House commented while he shrugged his shoulders offhandedly.

Kagome watched him for a moment "That doesn't seem ethical" she reasoned.

He let a sickening laugh escape "I'm nothing but ethical, just most don't see it that way" came his reply. "I suggest we teach you chess, it seems like once you learn you may rival Wilson" House half complimented.

She listened while he explained the rules and moves of the game, first she has a difficult time understanding soon though she started to pick up the game while they played. Sure she was a quick learner, even being able to capture a few of House's pieces, but she was no match for his skill and knowledge of the game.

"When do you think they will figure it out that he isn't sick?" Kagome asked roughly three games of chess later.

House reached out to take her knight which he had captured "Few hours at most" his voice was short, obviously not wanting to talk about his fellows at the moment. He had no clue why but he was enjoying her company.

Kagome smiled at his attitude, "I hope we won't play chess the entire time" she stated while moving one of her pieces. "I don't like losing the whole time" she said bringing her hand back and waiting for House to move.

"Rule number one for my office" he stated looking down to the chessboard "is that I always win" he stated moving a piece to take her queen.

House glanced up to see the woman in front of him, but he paused in taking her queen.

It seemed as though the girl who had Leprosy didn't just have that, on account on her shifting eyes and small motor movement in her fingers.

House placed his bishop back in its original spot. He pushed on his desk so he could get up from his chair and limp over to Kagome's wheelchair.

His jaw was set hard as he watched her zone out, her body hardly moved but with the rapid eye movement and the jerking finger movements. Her face also was set in an unemotional gaze. He instantly picked up on the new symptom, something was seriously wrong with Kagome.

He watched a few more seconds until she came out of the trance, her eyes blinked for a second and her eyes widened when she didn't see House in the chair in front of her.

"I think you should head back to your room now" came his calm reply, instantly Kagome's gaze snapped to House who was standing much closer to her than he had been a few seconds before.

"Why?" she questioned him, obviously confused why she had to leave, weren't they getting along so well before?

He pulled her back and twisted her chair around so he could look at her eyes for a moment to make sure she was indeed all right "You had an absence seizure just now".


	5. Fifth Symptom: Hematemesis

Author Note:

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long, but there was so much research in this chapter that needed to be done. Also a bunch of school work for my classes ugh! I wanted to say that everything in this story is pretty much true; I do not fudge on historical or scientific matters. Just wanted you guys to know that.

Also remember to vote for whatever new crossover I will do. My poll in my profile will go until October 15th. I have a very dark idea for House M.D. (which is in the lead), then also Twilight. No clue for Fruits basket (pulling in third), but I do have a wonderful idea I will do regardless if it wins or not for Kuroshitsuji (in forth place as of right now).

Lindsey

* * *

Ancient Remedies

Chapter 5: Fifth Symptom: Hematemesis

"Forget the guy" House spoke limping over to his fellows in the lab "we have a new patient" he stated.

Chase looked up from his research to focus on his boss "I thought we had a competition" he reminded.

House stood tall; his face set into a rather annoyed look "He's a Hypochondriac" the explanation started "I injected him with a few things and he got sick, sorry for ruining the suspense" House snidely spoke. "Now can we move onto something a little more serious?" he asked his team, receiving studying looks but he chose to ignore them.

"Ms. Higurashi had an absence seizure now, causes?" he asked in a clipped tone. He wasn't sure how she was healing him, so if she was in worst health he might not heal at the rate he had been. It was best to keep her healthy as he could.

"Epilepsy" Cameron answered immediately going for the easiest answer.

Foreman spoke up next, "Encephalitis, would explain her drowsiness and muscle weakness".

House nodded; at least one of his minions could come up with a decent answer. It seemed as though he didn't give Foreman enough credit when noticing symptoms "Good" he stated.

"I say we run a tox screen" Chase spoke up "some withdrawals from medication and drugs could cause seizures" he said listing off "even some illegal drugs if she's been taking".

House frowned at Chase's answer, though he always said everybody lies, he couldn't see Kagome doing drugs. He wouldn't rule out the suggestions though "Right" he stated as his fellows watched him and waited for him to say something "Chase run your tox screen, Cameron go get an EEG, make sure to get clear readings" House ordered them "Foreman put her on Antibiotics, just to be sure also put her on Phenytoin. When Cameron's done get a scan to see if there's any swelling" House gave them directions for what they needed to do.

The doctors immediately scattered to do what they were told. He watched as they hurried past him, leaving him in the lab alone. House was quiet as he leaned down to grip his thigh. It wasn't unbearable pain, but it still hurt.

Quietly he limped out of the lab and down the hallway to the elevators, instantly knowing that Cuddy would want to talk to him about stealing a patient.

* * *

"House you can't just do this" Cuddy groaned from behind her desk. Obviously she had heard about a few other things that he had done, including stealing medication that was meant for Kagome.

He didn't say anything but listened as he boss lectured him.

Cuddy sighed, "What's this I hear about Ms. Higurashi?" she asked the doctor in front of her "blackmailing and kidnapping?"

He paused a moment before speaking "Sterling isn't doing his job" House critiqued the doctor who was in charge of Kagome. "Otherwise he would have known about her symptoms".

Cuddy's eyes grew soft for a moment, "What do you mean?" she asked House. She hadn't heard of Ms. Higurashi having any complications, even though she hated House sometimes, when he came to anything medical though she would trust his judgment.

"How do you keep this place running?" sarcasm dripped from his voice. "He must not pay attention to her exhaustion, or her eating habits" House snidely remarked. Sure he didn't notice it till earlier that day, but he hadn't seen her previous to that, and he picked up on her symptoms fairly quick. "Also she had a seizure a while ago, I think that's probably a bit serious" his voice grew spiteful while he explained to Cuddy what had happened.

The female doctor immediately stood from her desk "You are not her attending, Sterling will handle it" Cuddy replied walking around her desk to check up on Ms. Higurashi.

He frowned at Cuddy's sentence "I am now" he said blocking her path to the exit "take Sterling off the case, my team will handle it".

She stared at House, unable to see the interest in this case. She hardly believed that he would do something just to be nice. "Why do you want this case so badly?" she asked him "and why would you come to me first about it?" she continued to pester him.

He narrowed his eyes at his boss, "I thought that's what you wanted for a gift, happy birthday" his sarcasm dripped from his voice while he poked fun of the situation.

"House" Cuddy lightly reprimanded "why do you want this case?" she asked him, instantly he picked up in the change of tone.

He paused for a moment, as if deciding what to say. "I don't think anyone deserves to be with Sterling" his answer was. That was a good thing to do, lie.

Cuddy continued to look at him for a moment longer before walking around him. "If you can get Mr. Higurashi to agree to you taking over the case then you can" she simply stated walking out of her office to go check on Kagome.

House frowned; well if that was the case he would have a long shot at curing Kagome.

He looked down at his watch, and judged the time that it would take Cuddy to speak with Kagome. He smirked lightly when he realized that his boss would most likely catch his team doing their tests, well it wasn't his problem though.

House walked out of Cuddy's office, passing by a few nurses as well as he made his way to his own office to think.

* * *

"What happened?" Wilson asked walking into House's office.

He glanced up to his friend, "Wow" House commented fake shock lingering in his voice "I thought you would have been here at least an hour ago" he stated returning to his research, and by research he was looking for useless things to buy online.

Wilson walked up to his desk "I heard Kagome had a seizure, what happened?" he asked his friend. Obviously Wilson was worried about a girl whom he had no chance with.

"Duh she had a seizure" House shot back at Wilson "and here I thought you were a doctor" he finished turning away from his computer to look at the oncologist.

Wilson frowned at House obviously confused as to why he wasn't with Kagome at the moment. "You are here because?" he asked.

House narrowed his eyes angrily "Because its Sterling's case, not mine". He grew quiet when he finished the statement; it was unconventional for him to _not_ steal patients. He was being unconventional from his already unconventional life, well that made him the norm it seemed like.

"What is wrong with you?" Wilson asked immediately "You probably already know what's going on with her and here you are sitting shopping online. If you knew the answer you would dangle it in front of Cuddy or Sterling just to prove yourself".

"Trying something new, a change" House said as he went back to surfing the net "realized how much of a bastard I really can be".

Wilson decided to sit in the chair by the office table "I thought your team had ideas about what could have happened to cause this" the doctor spoke up, showing he had heard about Chase, Foreman, and Cameron.

"Oh!" House turned in his chair to look at the other doctor "so you do know more than you let on, tell me will I find love one day?" House mocked, but once the words escaped him he realized he made a dire mistake with tempting Wilson with bait.

Instantly the oncologist smiled "If you take this case I suspect you will ensure that you have found love" he spoke up, voice full of knowing. "At least go see her" Wilson spoke up once again when House didn't say anything "she is probably scared out of her mind, and she really needs to see someone".

House stopped clicking on his computer when Wilson spoke, he was thinking about what his friend had said. It was stupid, idiotic, and most of all impossible.

He didn't fall in love.

Bright blue eyes turned to look at the other doctor "She's confusing" he simply said.

Wilson frowned at the simple statement "Well most women are" he decided to respond to House's sentence.

"Not the kind of confusing like with your ex's" he snapped back quickly, growing annoyed with Wilson's butting in. "Here" he curtly spoke reaching down by the corner of his desk to throw Wilson a manila envelope.

He looked confused for a while but when House threw the envelope he snapped out of his trance. "What's this?" he asked opening it regardless.

"I know you deal with cancer and all…" House trailed off while Wilson looked over the scans "but I would think you could tell that those are scans of my leg" he grumbled out.

Wilson paused for a moment, but then continued to look at the scans. It took a few moments to grasp what he was looking for, but Wilson caught sight of what House wanted him to see. "My god" he breathed out, not believing in what was in front of him.

He would have come up with some snappy comeback to what Wilson had said, but House opted to stay quiet as he let his friend process the information. "That's how she's confusing" came his soft reply.

That Kagome Higurashi, she was a hell of an unusual woman. She drew him in with her charismatic personality, something that most people were unable to accomplish. She had continued to keep him interested with new bits of information he learned from her. Through interesting conversations, it let him learn about her underlining dark nature. Something he usually kept on the outside, but it made him curious as to why she hid hers.

It sickened him as well though.

He was never someone to be drawn to somebody else, either love or not. He didn't want to feel out of control of the situation, he thrived on attention and power. Dominating his minions, boss, friends, or patients. With her though, well, she had a way of dominating the situations with him. There were things he had no power over; like his leg. He didn't know how she was doing it, or even if she acknowledged that she was even healing him. He had no control over it though.

And it fucking disgusted him.

That was his problem at the moment. Both he wanted to stay away from her, and yet he wanting to be by her. The other problem was if he stayed away, he had both no control and control. He wouldn't be in charge of her health, but he would have authority over his leg. If he was close? Well, her life may very well be in his hands, but he would be submissive to her when he concerned his leg.

"How do you know she is doing this?" Wilson asked. "It makes no sense, there isn't proof".

His eyes grew hard when he felt a stab of pain in his thigh. Instantly he brought his hand down to grip it until the ache passed. "What medical reasoning would their be to have muscle re-grow?" his voice grew deep and angry. "There isn't one," he continued with his point "I always strived for answers and yet I have none when concerning her. One thing I do know is that all of this started happening when she arrived" House commented standing from his desk and reaching for his cane "she is connected somehow" he finished giving a cold glare towards Wilson before walking out of his office.

* * *

Cuddy and Sterling had left long before he reached Kagome's room. He didn't walk in though, but decided to watch her though the glass. Seemed like his minions had done a few good things, they had done few of the tests and got a brief history. All tests were negative though.

His blue eyes narrowed when one of the nurses shot him a confused look, immediately she went back to work, and he continued with his watching.

She didn't appear to look any different than he had seen her before, again she was sitting in her bed, reading that book he had seen her do so many times. Worry was sketched onto her face, as though she just kept up the act of being fine with everything so people wouldn't mind her. This was serious, and if there was something truly wrong with her it could have damaging effects.

His eyes narrowed in thought as he watched her from out in the open space. Even though he liked control, he liked his leg being healed even more. He wouldn't necessarily be giving up on his tactics if he summit to her for a little while. If there were an underlining benefit for him then it would be all right.

Satisfied with his conclusion House quickly popped the lid of his Vicodin bottle and took a single pill. Though he didn't really need the drug, he took it anyway. Slowly he made his way to her door and easily slid it open, she must have been engrossed in her thoughts on account she snapped her head up quickly to see the opposing threat.

"Hey" she spoke when realizing it was him who had entered her space. Kagome gently lowered her book and let it rest on her sheet-covered legs.

He only nodded once like he did most times he was there, immediately he made it to his self-proclaimed seat beside her bed. "So what did Cuddy tell you?" he asked jumping right to his point.

Kagome tilted her head to the side lightly, just enough so her long locks fell over her shoulder elegantly. "Something about how my doctor will take care of it" she started the explanation of what Dr. Cuddy had relayed to her. "She kicked out you're doctors, they ended up getting some tests done. She seemed angry" Kagome's simple observation made him smile lightly.

"She's always angry" House commented leaning back in the chair for a moment. "Do you want me to be your doctor?" the question was simple, and without any of his usual angry or annoyed tones that he usually spoke with. It was hardly emotional though, only a simple question.

Kagome looked as though she was thinking, her eyes held confusion within them running though all the pros and cons about switching doctors. "Souta wouldn't be happy" her sentence showed her thick accent that she still held.

House frowned from his spot in the chair "I assumed that". He stayed quiet for a while longer, but when she obviously wasn't going to speak up he spoke once again "It's your best chance" he finished.

Kagome blatantly stared at him; usually he wouldn't care if someone watched him. With Kagome though, her bright eyes watched him with such intensity he could see his face reflecting in the blue pools.

"How do you know Japanese?" her voice was stoic, a curious question that had no relevance to what they had been discussing.

Growing bold he spoke "How does anyone know a language?" he answered with a question first "They learn it".

Kagome frowned for a second before she had another idea "Did you ever visit Japan?" she asked then.

The doctor glared at the woman, he never liked to talk about his past. "Few times" he replied curtly. "Is this some sort of game you're playing?" he asked her, his voice dropping lower, almost to the point of heated emotion.

Kagome tilted her head, trying almost to understand the situation. "No" she stated automatically "I don't consider this a game, life isn't a game Dr. House" Kagome answered. "I am curious about you though" she continued to speak. "How does one become the way he is" she finished watching him carefully.

It seemed like the girl he had tried to figure out, was doing the same with him. "Well I'm also curious about how someone like you could turn out the way she is as well," he simply said trying to avoid questioning by her.

"I see" Kagome stated shrugging her shoulders and closing her book completely, expecting a very long talk. "I want to know about a doctor if they are going to heal me" the dark haired girl said as she placed her hands on the book in front of her. "I assume you just want answers just because that's how you are".

"You assume correct then" House answered the girl in front of him. They were so similar it was frightening; she had a sense of calmness about her though while he had a more chaotic personality. "How do we go about this situation then?" he brought up the question to keep the story moving in a sense.

Kagome tilted her face in his direction to study him "I am wondering about how you came to be the way you are" she revealed her question to him. "If you explain that to me, you can then ask anything of me, and you have my permission to be my doctor for the duration of my time here".

This was what he had wanted wasn't it? To be able to get both of the things he wanted. He could treat her, and also he could get his answer of whatever he chose of her. To get that though he knew he would have to relay part of his history to her, one that only very few people had a chance to hear.

"I was fourteen at the time" House started to spin his tale. Instantly Kagome watched him carefully as she was engrossed in what he had to say. "My father was in the military, we were in Japan since he was stationed there. A friend from school, and I ended up going rock-climbing" Greg House spoke quietly as he told his tale.

"He ended up falling and got hurt in the process, so I had to be the one to take him to the hospital. We accidentally came though the wrong entrance, and ended up passing this guy. He was cleaning the floors; a janitor". House gripped onto his cane a little tighter as he spoke the next part of his story. "My friend ended up becoming ill, an infection was the problem".

"The doctors had no clue what he had, so they decided to bring that janitor in" he connected his eyes with Kagome; hopefully she understood the meaning behind the story that he was telling her. "He was a Hisabetsu-burakumin, I don't have to tell you what that meant" House told Kagome. He would have used the more common word for Americans, which was burakumin, or buraku, but in Japan it was widely frowned upon to use such language to refer to people. Even though the people were discriminated against for whom their ancestors were, or where they came from.

Her eyes widened at the information, knowing instantly the treatment of the people in Japan, it almost looked like she was going to say something, but Kagome bit her lip gently and sat their patiently as he told the rest of his tale.

"I remember sitting there as they called in this janitor" House frowned at the thought "I remember thinking that this guy didn't even care that he wasn't accepted by the staff. He didn't even bother to be apart of them. Didn't wear nice clothes didn't try to be something he wasn't".

"Those people around that hospital, they didn't think that the janitor had anything that they wanted, but only when they needed him they went to him". House grew quiet for a moment but took another breath and opened his mouth to speak once again. "He was right, nothing else mattered and they had to listen to him".

He looked to Kagome "That's why I am the way I am" he simply stated shrugging his shoulders as well. "Nothing else matters, but people have to listen to that man no matter who he was, he was right and they had to obey him".

Kagome solemnly nodded, her eyes looked like they glowed with the moisture that her eyes collected from the story. She knew much about the Hisabetsu-burakumin, and it wasn't a good thing to know about. "It originated in Feudal Japan" her soft voice escaped catching his attention.

It seemed like his little drug also had information to relay to him.

"I assume you know the history behind them?" Kagome asked uncertain of how much he actually knew.

House nodded and moved so he could be a little more comfortable "This doesn't count as my one question" he stated earning a small smile from the obviously distressed woman.

"Of course" Kagome reassured him as she turned to look at his deep blue eyes that held so much of her attention. "Well in Feudal Japan, most were considered being eta," she stated thinking about the translation of the word "filthy mass" Kagome came to the conclusion.

"Yeah I know" House stated offhandedly "they worked in jobs related to death, eventually becoming Hisabetsu-burakumin".

Her black hair swished when she nodded at his knowledge "Yes" she calmly spoke up, her voice quiet at first before she continued with what she was saying. "There was another group that many do not know about".

Kagome coughed lightly almost as though she was clearing her throat out. House studied her as she coughed, but when she smiled at him he didn't do anything further knowing she was fine.

"There was another group known as 'hinin', truly a sad way to treat people," she said knowingly "the word literally means 'non-human'". Kagome grew solemn, and for a split second she reached up to feel the smooth surface of the Jewel around her neck, an action that House did not miss.

Dr. House may have assumed it was only a word, something that didn't truly mean 'non-human's' but she knew better. She was there, lived through that period, and knew that demons were also known as the hinin. They were hated, and only people who knew that demons existed knew that the hinin were actually the demons, half demons, and humans who associated with them of the past.

"I didn't think I would be getting a lecture when I came in here" He said once he was sure she finished her thought. "Is there a point to this?" he questioned her, even though he was fascinated with the new knowledge that he hadn't known about before.

The raven-haired girl sighed for a moment. "When I first came down with my illness," she continued after a moment of thinking. "I was not in my home of Tokyo, but visiting other family in Kyoto," she explained. "In Kyoto there is a more hated feeling for the Hisabetsu-burakumin" Kagome brought up her hand to rub the jewel on her necklace.

House watched as she spoke, noticing her movement towards the piece of jewelry. It seemed like every country had their hated minorities no matter where they were on this pathetic excuse for Earth.

"I was taken to a hospital when we noticed the patches of colored skin" she explained moving her hand slightly to look at her skin. "I didn't know at the time but you should know more out of anyone, Leprosy isn't an illness for rich society, but for the slums and the underprivileged".

As she spoke he felt sick to think about what might have happened to her. With how her story was moving he had a good idea that the whole concept of buraku was the reason why she no longer walked.

"I went in, and was treated with respect at first. It wasn't until after they learned of what illness I actually had that I was no longer respected". She paused only but a moment before continuing once again "They kept saying about how we were from the projects, 'buraku, buraku, buraku' they kept saying to one another".

"I remember one asking why we were out of the dōwa chiku, those were the slums meant for the Hisabetsu-burakumin, most people not from that social group considered them as districts". A sickening smile escaped to her face "Districts, they sound so much more acceptable than slums" she simply stated.

House frowned when she took a breath of air to finish her tale. It was disgusting that a doctor would treat someone like dirt, though he messed with people and was short with them, he never would seriously cause damage intentionally. Intentionally being the key word.

"They continued to keep me at the hospital, didn't watch my hands and feet though" Kagome explained, "my feet became infected and eventually lost my ability to walk before I got to a hospital that would treat me".

"That sucks" he answered. Though the sentence sounded harsh towards her, the tone was entirely different. It wasn't sympathy, but more disbelief towards the doctors who caused her that much pain. It was completely disgusting to think doctors would behave in that way.

Kagome nodded slightly "I know" her soft voice spoke before she went into a coughing fit.

He didn't do anything but watched as she got over her episode "Let me see" he stated opening the drawer full of medical stuff for doctors such as himself. Quickly he pulled out a small light and stood carefully on his legs. He could have almost smiled when there was no pain in his right thigh. "Open up" he ordered her "I suspect most men tell you that anyway" his bastardness got the better of him.

"I only obey for the cute ones" Kagome replied before she opened her mouth so he could glance at the back of her throat. While his face was close to hers she could see the strain of his job reflected on his features. Dark circles under his stunning eyes, his skin almost sickly in color. Maybe she wasn't the only one who had not been sleeping regularly.

"Your fine" he came to the conclusion one he finished looking in her mouth "aside from the dirty banter". House's eyes snapped to watch hers, sure he saw her plenty of times, but this was the first where he really saw the details of her. To put it clearly, she was fucking hot.

"Let's discuss me now" House replied going to sit back down in his chair.

Kagome nodded then brought her hand up to rub her throat. "Alright" she stated looking towards House. Before he could say anything more she coughed again, this time rasping could be heard each time she coughed.

House went to stand; now knowing something was wrong. Kagome just ignored him, and leaned away from him then over the side of her bed. Her arms pushing her book and sheets away so she could bend over, where she then emptied her stomach of whatever was in it.

When she opened her eyes she caught sight of the ugly mess. Where she thought it would remain a normal color she saw that dark red blood coated the tiled floor.

"Someone get in here!" House yelled before he then took control of the situation. He hobbled over to see the damage, immediately catching how much blood there actually was on the bed and floor. For a split second he caught Kagome's eyes before he saw her blood actually color her lips red ,and dripped to the corner of her mouth; now something was officially wrong.

Before he could do anything, nurses entered the room and began to help the Japanese woman. He watched as Kagome was taken care of, and on her way to find out what caused her to spill that much blood. "I suggest find that bleeding, call Dr. Cameron to get her Endoscope ready" he growled to the nurses who now had Kagome being wheeled away.

The room was quiet without all the chaos around. "Damn" he spoke, the word sounding rough coming from his lips. What the hell was wrong with her?

Grabbing up his cane he went to take a step forward to leave and think more in his office, something stopped him though. His head swept the room to check on what had prevented him from leaving. A bound book still lay forgotten on her bed, lost in the confusion of the blood and memories.

He looked back towards the sliding glass doors, almost checking to see what was there. He then reached over and plucked the book into his care and made his way out of the room, no one suspecting him of what he had done.


	6. Sixth Symptom: Gyochu?

A/N: One more chapter to go, which will be the epilogue.

Just letting people know, there is more information in my profile about what Kagome really has.

One more thing, Piratekit thought I should put up a warning, since there is a graphic surgery scene, so if you are squeamish you can skip that scene, you can probably guess what happened.

Thanks for reading,

Lindsey

* * *

Ancient Remedies

Chapter 6: Sixth Symptom: Gyochu?

Fascinating actually.

From the little that he had skimmed though the book, the detail of such a simple concept was actually quite fascinating. He usually wasn't the type to be enthralled in a fantasy book like this one, but he found himself rather wanting to turn to the next page than watch 'The L Word'.

He knew the Japanese held their lore and stories in a prestigious place, but this story. Well, it seemed like either Kagome had a hell of an imagination, or she was a complete nut job.

Hopefully it was the prior.

House thumbed through a few more pages, looking at the Japanese print; thankfully he could read in Japanese as well, he was a man of many talents. Before turning over to the next page he paused and looked at the writing. The main character 'Michiko' was a woman in Feudal Era, the book followed her path as she became a great warrior and conquered her fears of demons, and the mythological. It truly sounded like any piece of fantasy literature, but in the way Kagome depictured everything, the character growth, action, and generally the time period; it was flawless

She had a gift to make the story simplistic, not just simple. Making something simple carried no real determination, but to make something simplistic, just wow. To make something simplistic took a lot of time and thought to make something appear simple when it really wasn't, and she had done that with something so detailed and creative.

The main female character was unique, much like Kagome. Since she wrote the book, he assumed she would portray herself in some of the characters. Still though…

He read as Michiko reflected or some crap like that, what caught his eye was the character herself, sometimes she would be tired even though she had no cause to be. Soreness would be an obvious thing, but at odd times it occurred when there was no strain put on the body. Disorientation, and change in behavior also was seen though the character, and all these things gradually became known near the end of the story. The character had symptoms, and Kagome wrote it in a way where no one would even be able to know unless they really looked for them. It was almost as though she had never even knew about the symptoms herself.

House closed the book and carelessly threw it onto his desk. At least it entertained him for sometime. Now he was bored, and his team had yet to report back to him about Kagome.

He got up from his desk and went to search for his team, before he made it out the door though he stopped and turned. House limped over to the whiteboard in the other room. Quickly hanging his cane on the top of it he popped the lid of a black marker and wrote a few more symptoms under the list that she already had.

Maybe with the new symptoms he had pulled from the character in her book they could piece them together.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice yelled when he heard the door to his office open harshly.

House sighed a bit and reached for his cane that still hung loosely on the top of the whiteboard. "Seems to me right now I am going to be lectured" he spoke turning to the dark haired man in front of him.

Souta frowned "I did not give you permission to be her attending".

House nodded curtly once; then went to make his way past Souta "She did though".

He reached out to grab the cripples arm, immediately stopping House's movements away from him "She doesn't know what's best for her health" his voice grew low, almost to the point where House was sure that Kagome's brother was going to attack him.

House grew serious for a moment "And you do?" he questioned the brother. He glared into the younger man's face, watching as his expression changed to a more solemn one.

"Yes" he answered releasing the man's arm. "I know a hell of a lot more than you do," Souta spoke severely, glaring at the doctor a heated gaze.

House watched Souta for a moment, almost debating which direction he would go with him "What if I told you I could save her?" he told the boy.

Souta's eyes grew even colder "Open promises have no value towards me. I've heard them all before and everyone who says they would protect her, or cure her, they fail at doing that" the younger man narrowed his eyes "she either gets hurt or ends up even worse off then how she was before".

House nodded once "I suggest you go see your sister, she should be back in her room by now" he suggested to Souta. Without any more words thrown back and forth Souta gave one last glare and sternly left to be with his sister.

House frowned with anger at the boy. Souta's protectiveness would get the better of him one day and he would stay there and laugh at how foolish he could be.

When he finally saw that the young man had left he also took off from his office to go search for his team. Most likely they had just finished up running a few more tests that they needed.

He could only hope that they found something interesting. He would not have her dying on him; otherwise he would live with more pain than just his leg.

* * *

"Could be a tumor," Foreman answered while they stood with different films illuminated around them.

House looked at each scan that they had taken in the MRI, a few had shown a dark spot near her heart. Over and over he glanced at each scan that was taken, almost her whole body was illuminated from the light from behind them. "Can't be" House spoke walking up to the film that they were focusing on "Tumor's can't grow that fast" he said while his blue eyes focused on the glow of the film.

This time Chase voiced his opinions "Maybe its just Edema, she did have a lot of work done" he said pointing to the obvious swelling "could have been done when we patched her up".

House shifted his eyes to the Australian "How would it reach near her heart?" he paused for a moment as Chase stared at him oddly.

Cameron spoke up instead "There were rips all the way down her esophagus" she said informing him of how bad the bleeding has been.

"She was like Swiss cheese," Chase mentioned, adding onto the females comment "her stomach was completely torn up. Nothing like I have ever seen".

House paused for a moment to think. He took a step forward and gripped onto the scan, pulling it free from the wall. His blue eyes peered to the dark spot, almost trying to figure out what was there. "Anything come back from any other tests?" he asked instead while he still stared at the scans.

Foreman answered "All negative" he stated exhausted from the work that they had been doing, now with House's new obsession he was keeping them way late into the night. "Can we at least go get some sleep before starting anything else, she's stable now, most likely sleeping like we all should be" he spoke to House.

The older man looked to his fellows, all had dark deep circles lingering their eyes, Cameron and Chase's hair greasy, their forms looked heavy from the days that he had them working on Kagome. "Be back in the morning," he curtly said turning away from his group and settled for focusing his attention on finding something else wrong aside from the one dark spot.

Chase didn't hesitate but left, Foreman right after him. That left Cameron to stare at the back of House's form "Why is this case so important?" she asked him.

His motion was quick as he pushed the scan back into the spot that it was before. The dark spot shone brighter now with the illuminating light behind it. "It's not," he stated bringing his cane in front of him and placing both of his hands on it.

It almost seemed like Cameron was going to say something else, but she just stared at House then left quietly, letting him dwell on the case alone.

Finally he was alone. The whole day was spent deciding what symptoms were real and what could be eliminated; maybe getting any idea of what Kagome could have wrong with her. His face glowed with the soft caress of the lights that shined around him. His eyes flickered towards the scans of her legs, deformed and distorted from the times that she was not treated. He had nothing to loath about now, his pain was disappearing, and he could walk. She could never do that.

House lifted his arm up gripping his cane as he did so. Gently he placed the object on the table and stood without the item to help. His leg didn't necessarily hurt, but a dull throb of pain lingered in his thigh. House walked over to the other side of the room to glance at the films that were set up there.

He couldn't remember the last time that he could walk like that at his job, walk without the need to have his cane with him to even stand.

He had no clue how long he had just studied the films, looking for anything aside from the one dark spot, but it had been long enough that his leg had started hurting again. House picked up his cane almost reluctantly; it fell into his hand a bit too comfortably for his liking.

Stepping out of the room he didn't even bother cleaning up, he would be back later after he fixed up his leg. The soft sound of rubber hitting tiled floor echoed among the virtually empty hallways.

A few nurses and doctors that usually took up a night shift were working on their own things so he was free to make his way to Kagome's room.

His body stopped outside of her door, the blinds were closed, probably because she was sleeping. His hand reached out to slide the door open so he could enter, the lights were off, and the only illumination was that from the moon and the sidewalk lamps from outside.

Souta, he guessed had left sometime that night, thus leaving Kagome alone and sleeping.

Quietly as he could he could House made his way over to the lone chair set up on the other side of the room. As long as he was in the same room as her he could deal.

After a while of waiting his thigh was getting better, the heavy pain was receding. Kagome was truly like any Vicodin pill, but like any good pill there needed to be repeated doses to keep the pain away.

He sat quietly listening to Kagome breathe while she slept. Never glancing up to even look at the dark haired girl. His forehead rested upon his hands that gripped onto his cane, his eyes closed.

Movement of the crisp sheets that the hospital supplied grabbed his attention. Kagome moved her body, enough to show that she had most likely woken up.

The shuffling stopped and House raised his head to look at Kagome, her bright eyes looked back at him, her eyes widened and flowed confusion as to why he was there in her room.

"Wanted to finish that poker game" he came up with a reason for why he was there. Both of them knew he wasn't there for poker. Only one party knew the real reason though.

She didn't smile, but didn't frown either, she calmly watched as House continued to lean over slightly while staring at her.

Kagome brought her hands up in front of her, palms facing up, and her hands next to each other. She brought her palms together and opened her hands, making a signal as though she was opening a book.

House frowned, not because of the signal, well, partially it was. He knew Kagome could not speak with the damage that her esophagus had taken, but the motion for a book. He wasn't stupid, and now he knew Kagome wasn't either, she wanted her book knowing he was the one who had taken it.

"How much of that story was true?" he asked her, watching as her eyes widened, her eyebrows raised, and her mouth parted slightly in shock and worry. "The main character had symptoms, you may have been writing your sickness into the story".

Kagome relaxed a moment; her eyes going from their widened look to a more tired, and relieved one. Her right hand rose slightly, he could see the motion in the light coming in from outside. Her finger and thumb extended and separated as far as they could extend, thus showing that the main character was very much based on herself. She was not afraid at giving him details when he still believed that the story she had written was still only just a story.

House nodded at getting the answer he had wanted, more symptoms meant there could be more things that they could test for. "Alright" he stated lifting himself from the chair and moved to exit the room.

Kagome's eyes followed him, not that he could see her do so, but the feel of her orbs peering at his form as he left was enough to get him slightly annoyed.

House closed the door as he left, pausing for a moment to rub his thigh; he then continued to walk back down to where he was studying her films. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It had been roughly 36 hours from when he had sat in Kagome's room quietly. Without being around her for so long he had to resort to taking actual Vicodin to ease the pain.

They had not found out what was near her heart, but his team and everyone else had outnumbered him. They would operate on her in just under an hour. The rest of the team believed it was a tumor, and it being so close to the heart they couldn't ignore it.

He didn't believe it was a tumor. He didn't know what it was but it was no tumor.

The office was dark and quiet; the sun was beginning to set early with winter coming soon. They hadn't got much further in diagnosing Kagome, and she was increasingly getting worse.

On top of the many symptoms that she had, they had to include hallucinations and fever to it as well. While Foreman was running a test, Kagome was spilling on and on about characters from her book. She had told his fellow about her being in love with the main male character of the literature, and that he was alive. That was when they had noticed two things, she had been having hallucinations that her characters in her book were alive and real, and she had a 104-degree fever.

They had called in ice packs, but they weren't doing much so she was thrown into an ice water bath to help her cool down.

House gripped onto his cane as he looked at the whiteboard filled with writing, arrows and things crossed off. There was virtually no space left to write, she was just a bundle of symptoms. Usually he enjoyed the challenge, but now that he was stumped with what was wrong, he just wanted to find out what she had.

The large tennis ball he usually toyed with was sitting next to him untouched; his main focus was on the many words in front of him.

An object caught his attention for a split second, the book he had read through a number of times sat on the corner of his desk, and the Japanese characters could be seen in gold on the binding.

He frowned when looking at the book, without saying anything he reached out and grabbed onto the book and lifted himself from his chair. He had no more use of it.

House entered her room not even pausing to knock. The lights were on, and surprisingly Kagome's brother was not there. The girl that he had plagued his mind for how ever many weeks stared at him as he entered. His hand lifted so she could see her book.

Once he got the point across he set it on the table and went to leave again, her voice stopped him though "I'm going to die" she settled on telling him.

An eyebrow cocked and he turned to watch her, she looked lost, hope no longer swam in her eyes. Her pale complexion almost made her look greenish. Her usually silky bright black hair was dimmed and looked wirery. "If you have that outlook you are," he stated taking a few steps in her direction.

She let a hopeless laugh escape, almost as though something was funny "After all this time, I'll die in a hospital" she stated, her mouth opened in a smile, but slowly her corners of her mouth dropped into a frown, her mouth still open.

House frowned at her, people acted differently before going into surgery. Kagome acted as though she was never coming out of it. He glanced to the machines behind her, seeing if they had put something into her that would cause behavioral complications.

Her eyes moved to the window to look outside, the dimmed sunlight giving an eerie look. "I couldn't tell before, but now I know. It's going to kill me" she replied folding her hands into her lap while she continued to look out the window. As she looked outside her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes were glazed over. "No matter how much I tried to run away, they are always there".

The corner of her eyes shined and he could tell she was imagining her death. House frowned at her words that seemed to make no sense.

She brought her hand up and clasped it around her necklace, with a small pull it came loose and the jeweled marble rested comfortably in the palm of her hand. The bright colored stone stood out against her paleness.

Kagome looked down and tilted her head while staring "All for this" the girl whispered watching the pink object, her lips spread just slightly, and her eyes grew sad. "For something so small it caused so much pain" she stated.

House watched as she had her moment, her words confused him more and more. She didn't seem to be having a hallucination, and she had no medication in her aside from some harmless antibiotics. Maybe she cracked.

The sliding glass door opened and Souta along with some nurses who would prep her for surgery entered. The brother's eyes widened when he caught Kagome's broken look. "Kagome" he said walking to his sister and resting a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't even acknowledge her brother but threw the marble so it flew through the air and hit the wall with such force a dent was caused. The marble pinged to the ground and rolled a few inches.

Immediately with her sudden anger the nurses rushed forward to secure Kagome and get her ready for surgery. "Get it away from me!" she yelled fighting as much as she could. The nurses restrained her and started to get her ready to move her to the operating room.

House narrowed his eyes as she had her fuss, one nurse telling Souta that he needed to leave so the brother exited the room rather unhappy.

Without being seen he walked over to the item that she had thrown and quickly he picked up the item and pocked it. Seemed like he always had to have something of hers no matter what.

He exited the room, and quickly past Souta who was waiting outside of the room. At least he had something else to dwell about after seeing her behavior.

* * *

His thumb ran across the smooth pink surface of the jewel, he knew there was something he was missing; hopefully this was it. She had been in surgery for only a few minutes. The prep time had taken a lot longer than they had thought, almost an hour later she was calmed enough to put her under.

"Where is it?" a voice yelled when they entered his office.

House turned slightly to see Souta bust into his space. "Where's what?" he asked as he continued to look at the pink jewel.

Souta's eyes caught the Shikon Jewel in the doctor's hands; he briskly walked up to House and went to grab the jewel.

House had seen the motion coming, and immediately he pulled the item from Souta's grasp "Finders keepers".

The dark haired boy ignored him and with quick reflexes grabbed House's arm with the jewel with such force there would no doubt be a mark that would be left. "You have no clue what you're dealing with," the boy replied with so much malice House had no qualms releasing the item.

Once Souta had the jewel back in his possession he went to walk away, but House's voice stopped him.

"What are you two hiding?" he questioned, knowing that Souta was in on the secret. When the boy didn't reply House continued to probe "She may very well die, and here you are still acting like a little brat and pretending you know nothing" he spoke standing from his chair. Maybe anger would work with gaining information "Probably kept the secret for a long time" he took a step further "maybe it's not even a secret". House was within a few feet from the boy "She's so pathetic that she fell in love with someone she made up, she's mad, broken, she needs an insane asylum not a hospital".

He didn't see the fist coming, so when he was struck he went down hard. As he gripped onto his desk trying to recover from the punch, he saw Souta looking at him with such hatred he was thinking he might get another swing directed his way.

"You have no idea what she's gone through" Souta's jaw clenched while he spoke down to the man.

House wiped a spot of blood from his lip "Then tell me" he reasoned. When Souta didn't say anything he continued to speak again "It may very well save her life if you guys are keeping something from us". When he stood he saw that the brother calmed a bit and looked down to the jewel in his hand "If she dies, it's your fault, you would be to blame".

Souta looked up wondering if he should tell the doctor what he knew. When he opened his mouth House knew that it was going to be one hell of a secret.

* * *

With the new information he had a lot more options when concerning illnesses. Even though it was absurd to even consider she has traveled to the 16th century, he could have something to go with. He didn't want to believe it, but if it was all true some of the things that had been happening made sense.

Furiously he typed on the computer searching a lead that he may have. When he found the number he was looking for he picked up his phone beside him and expertly dialed. While it rang he prepared what he was going to say. A woman picked up the phone on the other end, immediately greeting him in Japanese.

Quickly and flawlessly he requested information on a book known as "Harikikigaki". As the woman searched for the information that he asked for, House checked the clock; Kagome had been in surgery for just under two hours so far. Hopefully he would get what he needed and quick, he needed to get down to where Kagome was to check on his findings.

The woman came back to the phone and asked for a fax number, which he expertly recited for her. Again asking him to pause she faxed over several pages about the Harikikigaki book.

A few moments later he could hear the fax machine printing off what she had sent him, he didn't even bother to wait and thank the woman from the museum but just hung the phone up. House limped over to the pages and looked at a particular page in the old Japanese medical book. Page after page held the old sketches done back in 1568 by an unknown resident in Osaka.

House's eyes widened when he caught the site of one particular page. Long ago in Japan, human illnesses' were believed to be the work of tiny creatures in the body. After science entered the medical field there was no real purpose to believe that these creatures caused health problems.

Knowing that Kagome could possibly travel back in time, maybe there could be some truth to the 63 critters that were described in the Harikikigaki. The particular one he asked information on was one that explained almost every symptom, or at least her underlining illness.

The Gyochu was a deadly critter, responsible for leprosy. It acted as a messenger to the underworld. On the night of Koshin-no-hi (an important date occurring every 60 days on the Chinese calendar), Gyochu would leave the body to visit Lord of the Underworld and tell him of the person's misdeeds. The Lord of the Underworld was known to punish people for bad behavior by reducing their remaining time on earth.

House paused reading and looked up to the whiteboard with the other symptoms on it. His brain worked as he crossed off the things that could be related to the Leprosy disease. Along with that he crossed off 'hallucinations', now thinking what could explain the rest of the symptoms.

He thought back to what Souta had explained, about her travels back to the past and the Scared Jewel. Immediately his eyes widened at the revelation, when she started to wear it she started to get worse. The jewel was powering the critter inside her. "Damn" he swore grabbing his cane "she knew what it was" he said to himself remembering when she threw the jewel away before she went into surgery.

If they cut her open the thing could have more access to the jewel if it was right beside it, Kagome had known what she had. Now he just had to get down there and make sure he was right, otherwise, she may very well die.

* * *

"Out of here House" Chase replied through his mask, when he heard his boss entered rather loudly into the operating room.

He ignored Chase but quickly placed his mask on and made sure he was still sterile. "Just wanna check her out" he spoke up while walking over to Kagome's body "if you catch my drift".

"We need to close her up, nothing was there so we're done here" The fellow replied motioning to get the items to close the incision.

House ignored him and went right into what he was there to do. He looked at Kagome's body, for a split second he paused but shook off the feeling. "Scalpel number 10 and 15 please" he sweetly asked a nurse who was standing by.

"House what are you doing?" the intercom in the room blared at him. Rolling his eyes he looked up to the room above where the surgery was being performed. The rest of his minions and Cuddy stood watching him as he took over the operating room.

He smirked under the mask "Dr. Cuddy" he loudly spoke as he received his scalpels he had requested. "What a pleasant surprise" he stated deciding which scalpel to use, he stayed away from the 20; it was much larger than the other two. It was something about using a large scalpel on her body. Quickly he picked up the number 10 and started to make an incision down a bit further than where Chase had opened her up. The scalpel easily cut through her skin, leaving a small trail of blood behind the path.

Again Cuddy was yelling at him to stop "I need a jar" he told a stunned nurse to one side of him. Once he got a large enough cut he moved part of her innards away to look for the little bastard.

"Get security!" Chase yelled at the people in the room.

Chase had moved toward House "Get back Chase" he replied to his fellow, completely serious "otherwise she will die" he threatened.

The younger doctor paused seeing that House's hands were in her form, if they physically moved him he could injure her or worse. "You have 30 seconds" he replied nodding at the nurse that House had asked to retrieve a jar.

He went back to Kagome's body; gently he pushed things around looking for the critter that he suspected was there. All while he did this the rest watched in anticipation at what House had up his sleeve.

Time ticked by and he was beginning to feel rushed. It had to be here, it would explain everything, and even the 'missing tumor'; it could have been captured on film and then just moved while they searched.

"Come on House" Chase pushed again moving to physically move House away carefully.

He moved another part of her anatomy looking for it "It's here I know it" he growled out while moving his hand in deeper.

He clenched his jaw as he felt pain in his right hand, seemed like he found the existence of the little bastard on account that it had bit him. Even though his hand killed he reached to grab the critter, when he snatched something that squirmed he pulled his hand carefully out of the entrance of Kagome's body. "Jar" he commanded keeping an eye on the thing he had wrapped in his grasp while it continued to shred his hand.

The nurse gasped as House pulled the creature out of Kagome and tore it roughly from his injured hand. Once it was dropped into the glass container he quickly secured the lid.

The creature was so small it couldn't have been much larger than a silver dollar. Six legs protruded from the creature. It was covered in blood so finding out the color would have to wait. "She'll be fine," he concluded looking up to the observation deck where three shocked faces met him.

"Chase you can patch her up" he replied grabbing the jar with the Gyochu in it. He wouldn't trust anyone else aside from Kagome to take care of it. Now that a creature like this was actually found he might as well believe that she could purity it.

House walked out of the operating room and stood beside the large washbasin. He set the jar on one of the tables, making sure it would be safe there. House then removed his bloody gloves to assess the damage that was done to his hand. Thankfully he had no diseases, but he would have them run a few tests on Kagome to see if there would be contamination from his blood. His hand would need stitches on account the deep gashes that the critter had caused.

"What is that?" Cuddy disgustingly questioned walking into the space.

House snapped the other glove off carefully "It's my dog Toby" he answered bluntly taking a breath in as he removed his other glove.

The other two minions entered after his boss. "What did you just do?" Cameron asked walking up to the jar a peered inside it. Foreman followed her example and frowned when he caught a glance at what was within.

"I have proven that I am God," he said picking up the jar "I have solved the most impossible illness ever, proved that folklore exists".

With that he let a cocky smirk escape.

* * *

He had been waiting for a while so far. Kagome was still asleep; she looked much better without the creature in her, finally her spiritual energy could work without the critter hindering her.

The girl's head moved slightly, and House lifted his head from where it had been resting on his cane. "You're not dead yet" he spoke softly, waiting for her to open her eyes.

For a second she closed her eyes more, probably out of pain.

House didn't miss that, and he leaned over to press her automatic morphine dispenser. Upping the dose quickly he moved back to his spot in the chair "Alright princess, rise n' shine" he said waiting for her to say something.

Kagome moved her head in his direction, and her eyelids opened only a sliver to test the light. Even though it was night out and the lights were turned off she still closed her eyes once then opened again still getting used to the minimal brightness.

All while she did this House stayed patient. "Finished?" he asked her teasingly.

Kagome let a small smile escape as she opened her eyes to meet the face of Greg House "Do you know?" she asked, her voice soft from the intensive surgery she had a few hours before.

He nodded watching her showing he did know about her secret. House normally didn't respect anyone. When concerning Kagome though, he wouldn't necessarily say she surpassed him in greatness but she came close. "When did you find out there was a critter inside of you?" he asked her.

Kagome closed her eyes once again; resting them "About a day" she limited her answer. Just staying awake was exhausting her. Also with her body going into damage control it was seriously draining her energy.

House chuckled softly at her obviously tiredness "Come on stay awake" he gently commanded her.

Kagome opened her eyes again, this time looking into his bright blue ones "Trying" she stated, her lips slightly separated. "Souta?" she asked wondering where her brother was.

Even though he hated that the two lied to him, he knew that even if they had come clean when he first started to treat Kagome he wouldn't have believed them. He could understand Souta's reasoning for protecting his sister now; she had to deal with danger and responsibility at such a young age. "He went home for the night" House replied "seems he hates me just a little less since I saved your life and all" a smirk made it's way onto his face, thus causing Kagome to smile lightly.

"Okay" Kagome spoke in response to what he had said.

House paused in the conversation, one thing that was bugging him since the moment he met her "Can you heal?" he questioned. He had to know that she was the one who was causing his leg to heal, even though he would most likely bet on it she was he wanted to hear it from her.

Kagome's eye brows knitted together in thought "Didn't think so" she softly replied, her tongue escape and wet her lips getting ready to speak again. "Could be a defense mechanism" she replied looking at him.

House leaned closer and folded his arms and laid them on her bed, getting closer to her. He watched her for a long moment almost trying to figure out how to explain his situation. "My leg" his tone of voice grew more serious "it's been slowly healing itself, are you doing it?" He leaned forward so his face was no more than two feet from hers.

Kagome's eyes connected on his, then averted for a moment, looking up towards the ceiling. House stayed silent as she thought of an explanation. "Possibly" she answered bringing her gaze back to him. "I was not aware of it, but they have acted on their own before" Kagome mentioned referring to her powers.

House nodded knowing that it was a start to his puzzle. "Okay", he stated looking at her; she looked better than before. Her color was returning and her eyes no longer held that cold hopeless look "By the way" he stated leaning down and reaching his hand into his pocket, a bright pink orb caught her gaze as he lifted it up "I think this belongs to you".

Kagome's eyes grew sad when they caught sight of the item "I was kind of hoping you would keep it" she tried to make light of the situation. She had felt the jewel when she woke, but she didn't want to take the responsibility back just yet.

House frowned but returned the item when she slowly moved her hand a little so she could hold the jewel.

As soon as the jewel dropped into her palm she wrapped her thin fingers around the sphere. As she held it her view went to his hand, gauze wrapped around House's right hand several times, small spots of red dotted the perfect white. "What happened?" she asked moving her view from his hand to his face, noticing he had moved his gaze down to his hand.

"That little bastard got a hold on my hand" he said, though the words were harsh the tone was light.

Kagome didn't say anything but moved her right hand that didn't have the jewel towards him. She softly grabbed his injured hand in her warm one.

House stayed silent as she focused on his hand. He wouldn't dare tell her of the tender pain that he still had even after Wilson had wrapped his hand for him. Her thumb ran over the white gauze and he no longer felt the sting from where he was attacked. The calming warmth eased him and he stayed perfectly still as she continued to do whatever she was doing.

His eyes went to her face, a calmed expression spread across her face, her eyes now shut, and her breathing evened out.

From the events and strain that was placed on her body she had fallen asleep. He would walk to her again when she was better.

Carefully he moved her hand from where it was left on top of his. As he moved it, his hand felt no pain. House paused for a moment and went to unwrap his hand. While doing this he felt no pain whatsoever. His hand without the ripped flesh and scratches met his gaze; the only thing remaining that had shown he was injured was the few staples that still indented into his flesh.

House looked back to Kagome, an entertained expression marring his usually annoyed face. Well that was a neat parlor trick. He got up from his spot in the chair, and moved to exit the room knowing he had to speak with Cuddy about something.


	7. Seventh Symptom: Acute Affection

Author Note! Last chapter everyone! So sorry it took forever, I seriously wrote this over 4 different times not liking how it was. Finally I got a chapter I liked.

Anyway on a random personal note! This semester I made deans list, which is such a great Christmas gift! I hope everyone who ended their semester and such did well on tests or finals.

Have a awesome Christmas for whoever celebrates it. Also have a wonderful Yule, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever other Holiday is out there since I do have people from other countries that read my stories. For those of you who don't celebrate anything, have a great day as well =D

* * *

Ancient Remedies

Chapter 7: Seventh Symptom: Acute Affection

House watched as Wilson ate his pathetic unappetizing salad. "You know they do sell stuff aside from rabbit food," he mentioned twirling a plastic fork in his fingers carelessly.

Wilson took another bite of salad as he flipped a page in the medical journal that he was reading. "Yes" he answered while his eyes focused on the writing, a right hand went to flip the next page "this was the only thing that I knew you wouldn't steal though" he finished.

House rolled his eyes at the Oncologist. "Grow up" he stated reaching over to take a baby tomato and plopping it into his mouth. He then spoke around the tomato "I eat anything that's free," he stated while swallowing the fruit.

Wilson let his friend take the piece of food without much complaint. House seemed more carefree, happier since Kagome decided to stay in America to continue with rehab to get her muscles back in working order. "True" Wilson spoke up looking from the journal he had been reading. "Where's Kagome?" he asked House who looked bored "I thought you wanted her here today".

House rolled his eyes and leaned heavily on the table "She should be finishing up with Myers" he stated knowing Wilson would know the physical therapists name. Kagome would meet with her regularly; unlike him who relied just on Kagome's healing abilities to help him with his leg.

House looked down to his thigh, almost a year later and he had just less than an eighth of his muscle re-grow. It was amazing to even think about it, Kagome's presence alone could give him so much. Sure he wished his muscle could heal faster, but he would take what he could get.

Wilson nodded at what House had said "Shouldn't you be helping her then?"

House shrugged "She can walk, not my problem" he answered his friend. That was the other thing that was amazing; Kagome had started to heal in her own legs, now she was able to gain the ability to walk without worrying about the fake Leprosy causing further damage.

"You care so much" Wilson sarcastically replied closing the journal, now knowing it was fruitless to read with House being there across from him. "I would think after dating someone you would stop with that bitter attitude".

House grinned and gave a half laugh; "No way keeping this man down" he left the comment at that. He was quiet for a moment longer and averted his eyes from Wilson to the entrance of the cafeteria.

The move didn't go unnoticed since Wilson gave a ghost of a smile in the direction of House "You worried?" he asked his best friend.

House snapped his eyes back to the man in front of him "No" he said aghast that his friend would say something like that. "I want to eat and she was supposed to pay" he reasoned with Wilson.

The Oncologist gave a knowing look but said nothing more; as he took another bite of food his eyes caught the dark haired girl that his friend was seeing. It was a good thing that she was with House; he needed a saint as a girlfriend. Wilson chewed the food watching as House noticed that his girlfriend was making her way towards them.

Kagome could walk, this was true, but she did need assistance. Eventually she no longer needed her wheelchair, now she used forearm crutches. She had complained once about using the underarm crutches, saying that they weren't very comfortable. House had gone out and got top of the line-personalized crutches for her to use.

"Hey guys" she replied when she made it to the table. Elegantly Kagome sat in an empty chair, and then she slipped her crutches from her forearms.

House nodded a greeting while he grabbed her crutches for her to lay them against the side of the table so they would be out of the way. Wilson actually verbally greeted her "How are you today?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at him, "I'm good James" she replied. She then glanced to House beside her "I hope Greg hasn't been bothering you too much". When both Wilson and her turned to look at said man he was frowning and holding a hand out to her. She only smiled and reached into her backpack she carried along with her.

"Aside from stealing my food he is being his usual kind self," Wilson replied to her comment from before, a hint of sarcasm lacing his words.

House glared at his friend while his girlfriend dug in her backpack for some money to give him "At least I'm not a freak who eats something so repulsive as a salad". He looked to the food Wilson had in front of him "Really, who wants to eat something that grew in dirt and animal phecies, talk about eating shit".

Kagome rolled her eyes as she got some cash out for House. As she slammed it lightly into the palm of his hand she spoke "After that comment might as well get me a salad" her command was simple and challenging.

House glared for a moment, his blue eyes connecting to her own. He was toying with her, after so long of being with him she knew his tricks and games to gain an advantage. "Right" he spoke not shifting his eyes away from hers, "two Reuben's" with that he got from his seat and went to buy the food with the money she had gave him.

Kagome pursed her lips out of frustration, she was snapped from her revenge seeking thoughts by Wilson's light chuckling. "What?" she questioned looking at the other doctor.

"You two" he clarified as if it explained everything. "I never seen a couple act more like two strong-headed lovesick teenagers" he continued to explain to her in shushed tones.

Kagome let a small sigh-like laugh escape at how Wilson had put her and House's relationship. "Hopefully that's a good thing" she responded leaning towards the table and resting her arms in front of her on the hard surface.

"Don't worry" Wilson spoke "it is". The two continued to make light conversation while they waited for House to return to the table.

As he did so a tray was gripped in his hands. Kagome smiled at him when she saw what was on the tray. "Thanks for the salad Greg" she spoke teasingly as he shoved the food in front of her. His own meal was wrapped up; he was already late as it was.

"Yeah yeah" he shrugged off the niceness "don't expect anything else from me the rest of the day, I hit my nice quota already" he complained playfully. House stood up with his bag of food gripped in his hand "I think I made them wait long enough anyway" he stated thoughtfully. Ignoring Wilson's questioning look he focused on Kagome. "I'll be in lecture hall 102 when you're done" he didn't wait for her or Wilson to speak before he quietly left the cafeteria area.

"Why does he need a lecture hall for a few interviews?" Wilson asked his best friends girlfriend. He was almost afraid of the answer.

Kagome only smiled at the man before picking up her fork and drenching the salad in Italian dressing "You know Greg" she spoke. That was something she could never get used to, he had asked her to refer to him by his first name, at least when they were in a less than professional setting. For some reason she would let his last name slip every once in a while. "He always wants to do something his own way".

Wilson nodded enjoying his lunch with the girl he never had a chance with. "Seems like not everything is his way" he motioned to her salad she was mixing up with her fork.

She took a bite of the food and nodded at Wilson had said. "True" she replied once she swallowed the bit of food she had been chewing. "That's when concerning me, but other authority? Not so much" she told him.

Wilson's eyebrows furred together in thought, but he came to the conclusion promptly. "You're talking about Cuddy" he commented more than asked about it.

Kagome nodded knowingly as she went back to eating. This time Wilson didn't say anything else but finished the last of his food as well. It was too bad that she never found any interest in him, Kagome was as perfect as one could get. Not only was she strong enough to purify the demon shortly after they had discovered the existence of it, but she was 'a consultant' for the hospital. Her fake title was House's secretary but sometimes Cuddy would call her to help on special cases that may be demon influenced. When a demon was not the cause she would be asked to play a doctor so she could get close enough to the patient and use some of her healing abilities (that was usually used with more gunshot victims and other serious injuries).

Not only was she skilled in healing and killing demons, but also she was smart, and also beautiful, both inside and out.

"How much longer will the healing process take?" he asked after a long moment of uncomfortable silence between them.

She looked up from the food; a few strands of black hair swayed that escaped from her loose bun that was still from her physical therapy. "Greg's or mine?" she asked not knowing which person Wilson was referring to.

"I did mean yours but I am sorry to say I am curious for House's as well" he answered honestly. His food now was gone and he had nothing else to entertain himself aside from her conversation.

Kagome bit her lip while she let the fork in her right hand gently hang in her partially eaten salad. "Greg's may take roughly seven more years to get back to what he once was. Maybe less if he actually went to physical therapy once in a while" she frowned at what she had just said. "I am getting better at concentrating my energy to heal things inside the body, so hopefully the process will speed up later on" Kagome concluded her explanation by tilting her head slightly in a thoughtful manner.

He didn't miss that she had excluded herself from the explanation "And you?" he pushed.

She sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand "That's a bit more confusing" she started while keeping her voice low so those around them could still be in the dark about what they were discussing. "I may take much longer than Greg to heal" she began "for some reason, damage done by a demon is that much difficult to regenerate". Kagome lowered her eyes while she sighed, "Unlike Greg I may not get the full use of my legs, I doubt I will be able to run like I once was able to when I was a child". She paused talking; she could always talk to Wilson about her problems. "Thankfully I can at least walk that's all I can really ask for" Kagome lifted her eyes from where she rested her head on her palm.

Wilson looked at her with sad eyes, "Kagome I'm so sorry" he spoke looking at her.

Kagome nodded once, her arm moving slightly since she still had her chin resting in her palm. "It's fine James," she stated reassuring one of her close friends. She lifted her head from her hand and smiled at the Oncologist, "I'm just honored to have such wonderful people in my life" she said taking one last bite of her salad.

"Do you want me to walk you to the lecture hall?" he asked picking up her discarded plate.

She reached over to her backpack and slipped the item on before getting her specialized crutches. "I would love for you to come, but I am sad to say I have been too influenced by my boyfriend" she stated with a bright smile lingering on her face "I suppose the saying 'The less you know the better' is very fitting for this". Her smile grew when Wilson only laughed at her comment.

He helped her up from her seat and went to dispose of their remaining food. Both Wilson and her walked out of the cafeteria together. "Could I ask you to page Greg for me though?" she asked sheepishly. Even after all the time of being in the hospital it was still something she was confused about doing. "Let him know I'm on my way" she clarified for her friend.

Wilson nodded as he straightened his white doctors coat for a moment "I'll do that right away" he assured her before bidding her a farewell. With that they both turned in opposite directions.

* * *

Kagome stood outside of the lecture hall that House had taken over.

She hated heavy doors.

Moving to rest against the other door she carefully pulled the door open. Once getting it open a crack she moved her crutch so she could push it open enough to enter the room.

House's sarcastic and snide voice boomed through the large hall. The rustling of the other people in the room got quiet as one by one noticed her enter from the lower doorway.

She ignored them and moved from the door, where it promptly closed once she was away from it. Eyes were felt on her form; oddly she didn't mind the attention. Kagome glanced to the people all sitting in the rows of chairs; she almost let a grin crack when she saw that House had made them wear numbers.

"Ms. Higurashi" she heard his voice speak. Kagome shifted on her crutches to look at him better. He had a hint of a twinkle in his blue eyes, other than that he frowned at her. "You are late" he continued on while he stood in front of the projector that had a large picture of a man on the screen.

He was trying to gain more authority in front of the new applicants. She would allow him this one battle though "My apologies" she eloquently spoke even less of an accent was used. That was something she increasingly picked up on, being around the American hospital she got her daily dose of American language. Her accent started to fade.

House smirked at her; if he was going to have a girlfriend might as well be someone who could help him with his pranks and intimidation. "Now" he stated looking at the people who sat interested in front of him and now Kagome. "Buddy is great and all, hardly smoking hot enough to be interesting" he changed his approach now that Kagome was there.

His attention was drawn away from the applicants for a moment as he went around to the back of the desk by where Kagome stood. He then dragged the chair out to the open space by where he had stood. "This is why we have a new hot patient to discuss".

Kagome took that as her cue to sit in the chair not at all minding as he put her on the spot. She took her crutches off and her bag, now only slightly curious as to why he was changing the subject from Buddy Ebsen, House had a whole discussion prepared for that.

She sat down then her hands reached up to let her hair down, the ponytail now causing a headache to form. House watched her for but a moment before he went into his new topic "Thirty-one year old female comes in for routine treatment for Leprosy" he entered into her story. "Symptoms include all the common ones" he sounded bored almost "extreme damage to feet and calves, patient is limited to use of a wheelchair" he finished explaining the basics. "New symptoms are discovered roughly three weeks after she is admitted. Seizures, Hematemesis, disorientation, fever reaching up to 104 degrees, and death". House had fudged on the last symptom, but if they hadn't caught the Gyochu then Kagome would have been very much dead on that operating table or shortly thereafter.

He paused for a moment collecting his thoughts, for a second he looked at Kagome quietly sitting in the chair. Like always she looked cheerful, optimistic. It was so against what he was, he was pessimistic and downright an ass on even good days.

The older man in the back spoke up bringing him back to the forty or so candidates that were in the room. "Can we assume that the patient you are referring to is specifically this woman?" he asked.

House got back his sarcastic playful attitude; this man was sharp. "She isn't dead though" he hinted to them, seeing if someone would continue to think that Kagome was the patient.

The people in front of him were quite, afraid of saying something that may just get them fired. He sat up on the desk; his leg was sore after walking on it so much lately. Even with Kagome being able to heal and make the pain recede, sometimes when he neglected to use his cane he would still feel that stress that he placed on it.

Hopefully he would only have to use his cane occasionally for a few more years.

"Doesn't mean it couldn't have led to that" a brunette girl replied in the back.

House nodded at the answer "Good" he replied to the comment. Before he could continue with the discussion the door in the back of the lecture hall was opened and Cuddy spoke his name "House" she commanded.

He paused a moment anticipating the reprimanding of Cuddy's wrath. The Dean of Medicine looked annoyed to say the least, and Kagome knew that House was going to get an earful.

House stood from his seat on the desk, grabbing his cane as he did so. "Ms. Higurashi you have the floor" he gave her the power of the room as he reluctantly went up to speak with Cuddy.

She could have sent him to his grave with the glare that was directed his way that he obviously ignored. Kagome sighed at the fruitless attempt to murder her boyfriend; well the situation couldn't be helped so she decided to continue with what House had been doing. Instead of being on display out in the center of the front she gripped onto her crutches and made her way to where he had been sitting on top of the desk.

House's booming voice yelled out "Row D you're fired". Moans and groans could be heard as the selected people were making their way to leave. As a few people passed by her who emptied out at the front of the room she shot them sorrowful looks.

"Alright" she replied as the remaining people got up from their seats.

Before she could continue House who stood in the back with Cuddy shouted out once again "Row D is not fired, row C is fired!" She groaned at his antics knowing that they were fueled by something Cuddy had said.

This time some of the people returned to the room while others left the lecture hall. She sat quiet as people made the switch. Kagome tilted her head curiously as House looked at his pager and left immediately, thus leaving Cuddy to stand there.

The female doctor only shook her head and looked back into the room. Kagome when she caught Cuddy's attention smiled and shrugged her shoulders while lifting her arm as though she was carrying a pizza, a move that clearly said 'Sorry about him, but nothing I can do'.

When the doctor smiled at her and quietly shut the door she knew that she was not going to be roped into whatever punishment she had in store for House. "I guess we can just continue with questions. Dr. House will be expecting separate diagnoses, for those of you who have not got it, I was the patient that was admitted".

A blonde from in the center of the room spoke up quickly "Do you feel any pain when you walk now?" she leaned forward waiting for the answer.

Kagome thought for a moment, it wasn't the kind of pain that these doctors would expect, it was the sort of pain only a priestess could experience. It was that underlining pain that a demon could cause, one that could cause excruciating pressure in her soul. "Yes" she answered knowing it was the better answer.

"Any other illnesses aside from the Leprosy before you were admitted?" a man to the right of her asked, he was number 6 from the looks of it.

Kagome broke out in a grin, remembering how her grandfather made up every illness to get her out of school. Aside from a few times being mind controlled, cursed, or a spell placed on here there were no illnesses that she could speak of. "From the occasional common cold or flu nothing else" Kagome replied.

She continued to get questions, each time the applicants would fail to find out anything useful. Once enough time went by to come up with some half-assed reason for her illness they started to ask more personal questions of her.

"Are you a patient here?" A man asked, from the left side of her, he was in the front in a wheelchair.

She smiled leaning back a bit and crossing her jean covered legs. "I was" she replied. Kagome continued on letting the new applicants in on some information "I am Dr. House's secretary so we will be working very close together".

The men, and a few women looked at her now with a few gins on their face. Kagome took note of the one's who remained neutral.

She had to curse House for corrupting her more than she already had been from Inuyasha. Almost a year later she was using every skill to gain some kind of advantage when her boyfriend needed it. When someone dated the legendary Gregory House they had to either be very crazy, up for a challenge, be able to take a lot of shit, or D all of the above.

"Does that mean there is one less spot for us?" a woman who had been straight asked more to the group than herself.

In response another man shot her a look "Who cares" obviously he was all for working with her.

Kagome sighed watching as the group was split. "There will still be three slots open" she spoke up to cease the fighting. She glanced over the remaining people in the lecture hall. Scanning each of the numbers connecting a face to the digit.

They were quiet as she studied each of them "How long have you worked for Dr. House?" someone asked the question.

"Almost a year" Kagome stated while she finished up glancing to everyone. Before anyone else could comment one of the lower doors opened and House stepped back into the lecture hall.

The man in the wheelchair spoke so fast that she had a hard time understanding his slurred words. House only ignored him stating that they had a new patient.

"Sorry Ms. Higurashi" he slyly spoke in her direction "we no longer need your services". His tone was low enough and suggestive enough that anyone could mistake what he said to her for sexual harassment.

Which technically it was.

She grinned in his direction, flashing her very white teeth. House shot her a smirk and then went back to reprimanding the people in front of them. Stating that they would need to shred papers, melt x-rays, and keep everything a secret.

Well at least he had a case to entertain himself with.

Once the rest of the applicants left Greg turned her way, "Well what do you think?" he asked walking up to stand by her.

Kagome shrugged teasingly "They're interesting" she murmured.

Greg stepped closer, his hand resting in her hip. "You know" his breath came out in a puff of hot air "I could use those services of yours right now".

He hadn't shaved in a day or so, so his stubble tickled her face as he spoke. "Doctor Gregory House" Kagome eloquently spoke "I hardly think this is the place for something like that".

His smirk widened, he loved it when she referred to him as that whole title. It was even better when she screamed it. House stepped closer and she leaned back slightly, her arms keeping her up by pressing against the desk.

She tipped her head up to catch his lips with hers; House brushed his tongue against her lips where she immediately opened her mouth for him. Kagome reached a hand up to rest at the base of his neck, her fingers danced higher and laced through his hair. House's hand, which had been on her hip wrapped loosely around her waist and held it's place on the curve of her lower back. It was such a sensual caress she moaned into the kiss.

A few seconds later both seemed to tone down the kiss and eventually separate "This is why I love secretaries" House said teasingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved her hand to play with his shirt at the base of his neck. "You act like a child" she teased him pushing him slightly away from her so she could settle in a more comfortable position.

"Yes" House answered "but that's why you adore me, and let me get away with as much as I do".

Kagome smiled at him and let a breathy laugh escape "This is very true".

House was quiet as Kagome continued to toy with his shirt "You know" he started "we should go on a vacation". When she didn't respond he continued "Someplace quiet after this whole situation with new fellows. It needs to be warm, someplace where I can see you in a skimpy bikini" his voice was light as he came up with the decision.

Her eyebrow rose at his oddly optimistic attitude "Where did you have in mind?"

His classic smirk made it's way onto his face showing that he knew something that she didn't. "I was thinking the Maldive Islands, right in the center of the Indian Ocean. Beautiful water, and beaches, what more do you need?"

She rolled her eyes at him "I doubt I would be able to walk on sand" she stated putting his suggestion to rest.

House was quick as ever "I'll carry you then" his smirk grew at the thought of his hands all over her lithe form. In a bikini no less!

"Dear" her voice purred, knowing the word deeply annoyed him, he always hated terms of endearment. "I doubt with your leg you could carry me" Kagome tilted her head to the side so her black hair swayed.

She knew he had something up his sleeve when he just continued to smile in her direction "I guess we will just have to stay in the bedroom then".

Before she could comment another voice echoed throughout the large room. "You know your game show contestants are looking for you".

House had been looking at her so he had his back to his friend "Wilson! You couldn't have come in at a more perfect time!" his sarcastic nature came over which earned a large smile from the Oncologist.

"Hey James" Kagome was sheepishly waving in his direction; embarrassed that he could have just heard what House had been saying.

Wilson nodded and walked over to the couple "Seems like there is a flood of doctors with numbers assigned to them. Nurses are starting to talk". He leaned against one of chairs in the lecture hall. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" the doctor spoke to his friend and girlfriend.

Kagome shook her head "No" she stated before House could speak up.

Wilson nodded at her answer "Also Cuddy is looking for you" he focused on Kagome. "She tried paging House but it seems as though he dumped his pager in the trashcan by the elevators".

Since she never got the hang of a pager, Cuddy would always page House if she ever needed her help. In response House would deliberately hide his pager on occasion. When that happened usually Cuddy could always find her in House's office going over paper work and doing other things to keep herself busy.

"Oh!" she gasped pushing away from House and moving to grab her crutches "In her office?" she asked Wilson who only nodded in response.

Kagome stood from where she sat on the desk; turning back to House she spoke "Mind carrying my bag back to your office?" She didn't wait for a response as she continued to walk out of the room "Thanks Greg!" her voice yelled as she left. She did hate when House deliberately prevented her from actually doing her job. Her job was what kept her from feeling like an invalid.

Once the door to the lecture hall shut she softly spoke to herself "I really need to learn how to use a darn pager".

* * *

Kagome quietly waited outside on a bench. House was running a little late for the day because of the new patient. They would carpool together since now she had got her own apartment after not wanting to live with Souta anymore. Ironically House had found an apartment close to where he lived. Thus the whole carpool situation started.

She wrapped her coat a little more around her as a breeze blew past her. After he had paid for her medical bills she had money left from the amount stored up when Inuyasha supplied items for her family to sell. It was enough to pay rent and live comfortably for as long as she needed.

Her head tipped back and she stared into the slowly dimming sky. Only a few times she had spoken to Inuyasha on the phone, something that was extremely hard for him to understand completely. It would be hopeless for him to ever travel on a plane to visit her, he could never stay still that long and also they had no records that he could use to get through customs.

A sigh escaped through her parted lips, she would need to call Souta soon. It had been almost a week since she talked to her brother. Kagome smiled at the thought of her sibling, he was so dead set against her moving out. Looked like she won that battle in the end.

"Ready?" a deep voice spoke from somewhere ahead of her.

Kagome tilted her head back down and her eyes caught sight of House looking annoyed. "What happened?" she asked him knowing something either really serious or really stupid just put him in a foul mood.

He stepped up to the bench and picked up her backpack and swung it onto his arm that didn't already have a backpack on it. "They set a patient on fire," House stated as Kagome got up from her seat.

"It's only the first day, you need to give it some time" she replied once she was standing. Both started to walk out to House's car. "I doubt they will set anything else on fire, you on the other hand…" she trailed off suggesting more than she had said.

He didn't reply which made her think somehow he was a lot more pissed than she originally thought. "I saw Chase a little while ago" he mentioned opening the door to his car for her. It was always hard for her with her crutches.

Kagome looked at him confused "Where at?" she asked him as she settled into the front seat of his car.

The door slammed shut and he shifted over to the driver's side, where he threw the two backpacks into the backseat. He then got in front of the wheel of the car. "Outside of my office, maybe twenty minutes ago" he mumbled while turning on the car. The engine fired up and the full blast of air shot out and hit them.

Kagome turned down the heat and waited for it to warm up but on a lower level. "You should pay attention to things around you" her voice was light and when she looked to his frowning face concentrated on driving she could have laughed.

"And my sexy vixen what little gem of info do you know?" his eyes glanced to her form for a second before looking back to the road.

Kagome's eyes gleamed "I want you to take me out to dinner". He shook his head and smirked, and she knew that she had him. He could never refuse any information that she had, and she was smart enough to ask for something in return.

"Fine" he stated, "we'll go to your place and order in".

She shook her head "Nope" her answer was quick. "Dinner tonight, I'll even let you take me to that pub you like" Kagome suggested to him.

He grinned and changed their route towards the pub to get some food and drinks. "So what do you have?" he asked her.

She reached up and ran her hand threw her hair, scratching her scalp as she did so to ease her stressful day. "Chase got a job as part of the surgical staff, I have no clue why he would be on your floor so late at night though" Kagome sighed as she brought her hand down "Cameron is down in ER I see her whenever I get called to work down there".

House grinned, "This is why I love you," he stated glancing over to his girlfriend.

Kagome smiled and gently laughed "And I you, but hopefully that's not all that you love about me".

He knew she was fishing for a compliment but he would humor her anyway, she had given him quite the gold nugget of information he could use at his leisure. Tomorrow he would start his game with Wilson. "You are pretty good in the sack" his tone was sly.

A light tap was felt on his right arm "Ugh!" she growled out, a sound that was incredibly sexy. "You are so infuriating" she murmured in her seat as he parallel parked in front of the pub he had decided on.

House turned the car off and looked at his girl who avoided his eyes, instead she looked out the window in a huff. A smile grew on his face as he watched her. Kagome's eyes could be seen in the reflection of the window she looked out of. Without turning her head her eyes looked in the window and caught his own eyes watching her "Snap that smug look off your face Greg" she answered.

Instead he continued to watch her "Come here" he replied as he tugged on her arm to pull her over to him. She didn't fight him as he pulled her lips to his in a very sensual and rather heated kiss.

In between their locked lips he murmured the words "Love you".

Fin

* * *

AN: Again thank you everyone and especially the reviewers. I love you guys! I had a hard time writing and ending that would be both in character (I hope) and satisfying. I will be working on Nostalgic Mortality, but I will be starting my next HOUSE fic (I haven't forgot those of you who have voted in the poll and won). Not sure when that will be posted up, but I am hoping soon.

Again thank you very much for reading!

Lindsey


End file.
